A Universe of Illusions
by biancaharl
Summary: Enter a universe of misunderstanding, mistrust, attraction and love. 5yrs ago they met and Kagome ran. They meet again but this time she will take him on though she might risk her fragile heart. KagSess,MF,Lemon,AU
1. One Past Encounter

Hello readers! The following is a translation of a very entertaining fiction in Spanish, I thought ya'll enjoy. I only changed the names and added a few details to make the story fit with our favorite couple. Actually, the main character's personalities are very identical to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. That is why it was possible for me to make the transition.

Their appearances, on the other hand, are very different. The actual female protagonist is English with amber colored eyes; the male's also English but dark-skinned with grey colored eyes.

Let me tell you one thing though: translating is hard! It really is not something you can just interpret word per word. Many words in Spanish, especially in metaphors, phrases, sayings, etc. don't make any sense after translating word per word. It's probably the same with other languages. Fortunately, I found websites that were able to help a great deal.

Well, I hope I'm not breaking any rules, though I know the following is not my original work, but by my stating it so in the disclaimer (and not claiming any royalties) it should be enough. (I think the story was originally in French but I really don't know)

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own InuYasha and I also don't own Susanne's work.

**Chapter 1: One Past Encounter**

"Nani(i)?! You're not interested? What do you mean you're not interested?"

In moments of great tension, the educated Kodama Ami had the tendency to revert to her Japanese accent.

"Look darling, the whole world is after this contract. Do you realize what this means? It's not only about the fortune, thanks to him, your career will sky rocket. I have gone to hell and back to get you into that list. Of course it has to interest you!"

"But, I… I'm sorry, Ami." Kagome said switching her cell phone to her left hand to allow the make-up artist to apply lacquer to the nails of her right, "I didn't even know you wanted to get me that contract. Besides, I doubt they'd pick me."

"Are you serious?" asked the incredulous agent. "Darling, from the moment I saw you appear at my office, I knew you were to become a great star. What is going on with you? This reaction of yours is not becoming of you. Do you realize there must be hundreds of girls who'll give a limb for Sesshoumaru Matsuki just to be the 'Shikon Girl', not to mention, another part of their anatomy if it'll get them into the contract." Ami added with mocking laughter.

Kagome couldn't help but grin. Yes, she had no doubt there must be hundreds of girls willing to give Matsuki Sesshoumaru anything he so desires, and not just to catapult their careers. She also knew he wouldn't doubt for a minute to take advantage of the cleverness of these girls.

Five years ago, Kagome came across Sesshoumaru only once, but she felt so ashamed of that encounter, she never told anyone, not even her dear friend and agent Ami. That evening was enough to let Kagome know she needed to abandon the modeling profession. If she was back as a model, it was only due to personal circumstances, and she's been particularly careful not to have any contact with _him_.

The truth, it had not been very difficult to avoid him. Sesshoumaru was considered one of the best photographers in the country; however, he was exclusively dedicated to his own publicity agency so he never contracted novices. While her career progressed, Kagome had a feeling that sooner or later, she would be obligated to enter a contract with him, whether she was prepared or not.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, Ami." she told her agent, "but… to be honest, the idea of working with him disgusts me. His reputation…"

"Are you referring to his personal or professional?" Ami inquired.

"Both."

"Listen, dear" Ami smiled, "I believe that you can handle him. I know he's a bid of a womanizer, but you have never had any problems with hard work, you are the most serious girl I've ever worked with. And regarding the other topic, it's all due the overly large imagination of some silly girls. Plain wishful thinking, I'm sure."

In that moment, the photographer's assistant announced the commencement of the photo session; Kagome acknowledged with a nod.

"I'm really sorry, Ami, but we're about to begin the shoot." Kagome informed Ami.

"Wednesday, we will eat with him." Ami continued, undeterred by her declaration, "He's already seen your portfolio and that shampoo add. I suppose he wants to get to see you in person. Hey, you might not have to see him frequently; ultimately he spends most of his time glued to his cell phone and not to the camera. You only have to come so he can meet you, no more. I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

She sighed in resignation. There was no excuse she could come up with for Ami happen to possess Kagome's agenda with her. The truth is a contract such as that would be significantly beneficial to the Kodama Agency. Besides, Kagome felt indebted to her friend Ami who had contracted her without any prior experience and with twenty years of age, three to four years more than the majority of novices. It looked like the time to repay the favor.

"Alright" Kagome decided, "Wednesday it is."

"Good girl." complimented Ami satisfied. "I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

"Kagome!" a voice called.

"Coming!" Kagome turned back to her phone, "Later Ami." she said and flipped her cell phone closed.

Kagome tried not to frown, keeping her freshly applied make-up intact, no need to let the long hours her make-up artist put in go to waste. The model stood from her seat, being careful with the perfect raven curls that spiraled on her back, she exited the dressing room.

She was wearing a chiffon dress that flowed over her curves sensually. The cherry color of the fabric in harmony with her perfectly golden tanned skin brought out her extraordinary stormy-blue eyes, irises she inherited from her father's side. But it was her own self-discipline which made it possible for Kagome to pose, without losing her smile, for hours on end.

It wasn't strange that a crowd had gathered around the crew, now that the designated place was none other than Trafalgar Square. Several offices had spectators watching the shoot-off of lights, camera and the elegant couple dancing a waltz on the border of one of the fountains of Lutyens, with the elegant stone architecture of the National Gallery in the background. From the outside, it looked like a dream full of glamour.

While dancing in front of the camera, clad in that expensive dress, memories floated in her mind of a time when she too felt this way. Seventeen and her head full of dreams, she had fled from Tokyo to Yokohama in Japan, her parents and the director of her boarding school being none the wiser.

And Sesshoumaru Matsuki didn't have a pang of conscience when he took advantage of her naïveté; on the contrary, he behaved like a total…

_Flashback…_

The studio was situated in Motomachi, a style and fashion district in Yokohama, Japan. It took a while for Kagome to locate said studio, lost as it was in between the many businesses attracting foreigners. Two times she had walked by before finally spotting the elusive door with the plate reading 'Matsuki Sesshoumaru-Photography Studio' in both English letters and Japanese Kanji. Just like Sesshoumaru to feel no need to announce his presence in a grandiose fashion.

Kagome inhaled deeply before pressing the buzzer. She was startled when a voice immediately questioned her business through an intercom. "Who is it?"

"Um… hi!" responded the nervous young lady, her voice trembling slightly, "I'm Sada-Higurashi Kagome. I have an appointment with Matsuki-sama."

"Second floor." replied the voice and instantly, the humming from the buzzer reached her ears as the front door lock was released.

After crossing the threshold, Kagome found herself at long corridor illuminated by industrial lamps hanging from the ceiling. The floor was made of soft hued wooden panels reflecting light from its lacquered surface. From the white walls hung many magnificent black and white photographs of sports cars taken from the most unusual angles.

Feeling unsure for a second, Kagome realized she was about to speak with _the_ 'Matsuki Sesshoumaru' face to face. Suddenly, the aspiring girl remembered she had dreamt of this very moment when she leafed through the countless pages of fashion magazines with the glamorous lives of Top Models that traveled around the world, from one catwalk to another, posing for the best photographers in the world. And in that moment, the idea of becoming just like one of them was very attractive.

In reality, if there was someone who could help Kagome realize her dreams and relieve her of the mundane routine of her charming but boring high class family and the tedious lectures from Sunset Boarding School, that person was MatsukiSesshoumaru . He was the best, and as famous as any of those Top Models in those magazines. After all, now that she came all the way here, taking in mind how difficult it had been to escape the confines of her dormitory, she wasn't about to turn tail. Mustering all her courage, Kagome escalated the spiral staircase from the fist floor up to the second.

Before Kagome was a large studio decorated in the same style as the entrance hallway. A grand window facing the Yamate Mansions close to the harbor was blocked by a gauzy fabric. There was a long table placed next to a corner in the dwelling where a man was sitting at the far side. Recognition sent shivers down her spine.

Everything she ever read regarding the stoic man lead her to believe Sesshoumaru was a man who didn't waste his time with imprudence and his intimidating appearance corroborated that impression. He must measure at least seven feet tall! The tall man was clad in a white silk dress shirt which didn't hide his broad shoulders. There was only one word that came to mind to describe the man, beautiful. His pale skin and regal features only added to his already breathtaking looks. Never in her life had she been witness to the combination of long white-silver hair and dashing golden-amber eyes. Sesshoumaru reminded Kagome of those mystical creatures she'd seen in one of the fairytale books about feudal Japan her grandfather had at his shrine. She felt her mouth completely dry.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother acknowledging her presence. While Kagome crossed the dwelling, he kept on leaning over the table studying a series of contact sheets he was checking off with a red Sharpee.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru called without lifting his white mane, his manly voice very deep.

From a door behind Sesshoumaru, a short man appeared wearing a brown cotton shirt and black slacks. He looked nervously at the imposing male hunched over his paperwork and then at the young girl.

"Konnichi'wa(ii), you're the two o'clock appointment, ne?" Jaken addressed Kagome.

Following his greeting, Jaken picked up the agenda lying on the table.

"Let's see..." Looking through the specks hanging around his almost undetectable neck, Jaken read the name for the two o'clock appointment. "Sada-Higurashi Kagome, pardon, but I don't seem to have the name of your agency written here."

"I'm… er… not here on behalf of an agency." Kagome confessed. "I was the one who called for the appointment."

"Oh… Sesshoumaru-sama…" responded a disconcerted Jaken.

Sesshoumaru rose elegantly from his chair, without hiding his irritation at being disturbed from what he had been busy with, he finally looked at Kagome. She felt the cold stare given off from those amber eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru only works with professionals." Sesshoumaru announced stonily.

"Oh, gomen-nesai(iii)" Kagome said. "I… didn't know."

Her voice was hesitant, bashful due to Sesshoumaru's conduct and for something else not certain to define. Perhaps, it had to do with the way she was accustomed at awakening the admiration from the few boys she had allowed herself to associate with, and the indifference that at the very moment demonstrated a self-made man without feigning left her short for words.

"Well, now you do." The famous photographer coldly said returning to his prior work.

His arrogance provoked Kagome.

"I could pay you." she insisted, slipping her hand in her shoulder bag. "In cash."

Kagome had saved her weekly allowance for a long time and, since she was ignorant to the price of a photo session, had withdrawn a large amount of yen just in case.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru lifted his head. First, he looked at the large wad of yen and then locked his golden eyes with her blue ones. The coldness in his stare succeeded in making her tremble. Kagome realized he might take the gesture as an insult. She was about to apologize when the corners of his lips lifted into a smirk.

"So, you want to be a model, Sada-Higurashi-san?" Sesshoumaru asked maliciously. "Very well."

Sesshoumaru extended his hand and she gave him her entire wad of yen. Without bothering to count it, he placed the yen inside a box on the table.

"Lead her to the dressing room, Jaken."

Jaken looked at him confused, but shrugged it off and turned to Kagome.

"This way." Jaken said, leading her to a door.

A beautiful woman with her hair in a bun lounging inside the dressing room greeted them and Jaken gave her instructions to prepare Kagome for the photo session. Then turned on his loafer clad heel, and left the two females alone, closing the door behind him for their privacy.

"Have you brought any change of clothes?"

"Hai(iv). An outfit with a jacket, a nightgown and a bathing suit." Looking hopeful she asked, "Is that enough?"

"Yes, it's fine. First, the outfit. After you've changed, then I'll apply your make-up. Normally, the agency sends us your kit, but…"

"But I wasn't sent by any agency." Kagome grimaced. "I'm so sorry. I hope… I mean, I wouldn't want to cause any problems."

"Oh no." assured Kagura, "Don't you fret. Look, don't let Matsuki-san scare you. If you get to know him better, you'll learn he's quite the charmer. His bark is louder than his bite. ( pun intended )

For the moment, Kagome saw it most prudent to keep her opinions to herself. Both women entered a small room profusely illuminated. There was a white table the length of the wall with a huge mirror surrounded by bright bulbs. On the opposite wall, hung another mirror; next to it were shelves upon shelves with varied collections of hats, stoles, and belts. Above the sink, another shelf housed many bottles of nail enamels in all the colors and all kinds of cosmetics.

"You can change here. I'll leave you alone, in ten minutes I'll be back to fix your hair and face." Just before opening the door Kagura said, "Ah, and I'll bring a card for you to sign. Matsuki-san always has an authorization card signed such in case he wants to use the photos."

"Arigatou(v)."

Kagome placed her shoulder bag on the floor and sat in front of the mirror. She felt a kind of fear at thinking of all the famous models that must have sat on this very chair. She wondered if someday she will get to be like one of them, if she will be sought after by the best fashion designers so she would represent their designs on a catwalk or occupy the front page of famous magazines. In reality, she would have preferred to run from there and not stop until she boarded the train that will take her back to Sunset Boarding School. But she wasn't about to let Sesshoumaru intimidate her. After all, he did accept payment and the idea of asking for the yen back was not attractive in the least.

Half an hour later, reserves forgotten, Kagome had been confident with her ability in applying make-up but the effect that Kagura achieved was brilliant. In a subtle way, Kagura had accentuated her cheekbones and emphasized the soft curve of her lips. Likewise, her stormy-blue eyes had acquired an air of mystery. The way she gathered her raven locks gave Kagome the appearance of being at least five years older.

"You look beautiful" complimented Kagura, "wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes." Kagome agreed with a sigh. "Arigatou gozaimazu(vi)."

"I'm going to let Matsuki-san know you're ready. He'll turn stiff as a rock when he looks at you." Kagura smiled proudly.

Kagome wasn't sure about that, Sesshoumaru had already photographed plenty of gorgeous women to actually end up impressed with her. In spite of this, the creature that could see from the other side of the mirror, the one that shared her same color of eyes, appeared to be up to the challenge.

Returning to the studio, Kagome's heart beat furiously when she found Matsuki Sesshoumaru positioning the lamps to illuminate a simple background set which consisted of a tall wooden stool in front of a screen made of a fabric hanging from the ceiling. Sesshoumaru didn't bother to look at her, he simply motion with his hand where she should be.

Kagome wasn't sure what she needed to do; therefore, she took a seat on the wooden stool, with one foot on the floor and both hands lying on her lap.

Sesshoumaru inclined to look through the camera's viewfinder.

"Try not to look like you are about to have a molar extracted." he said with a sardonic inflection in his voice.

Behind him, Kagura, trying not to let her boss notice, placed her hands on her hips and arched her back. Kagome imitated her with a smile.

"Better." admitted Sesshoumaru. "Lift your chin. Slide your left leg forward. Kagura" he turned to address his employee, "if you have nothing better to do, why don't you turn on some music."

Kagura pursed her lips, and obeyed. Seconds later, the dwelling filled with music from Genesis. She left the studio not before waving later' to Kagome.

The following two hours entailed for Kagome the greatest effort she had ever endured in her life. In her dreams this career was filled with enchantment, but that afternoon she understood that remaining in front of the camera for hours, repeating one after another the same movements, could provoke pain and cramps so profound she wanted to scream. As the afternoon elapsed, Kagome concluded Sesshoumaru had accepted the session just to teach her a lesson. His demands were implacable and he didn't have the slightest tact in his manner of correcting a posture or attitude. But, a part from nearing the point of crying, she couldn't allow herself to be defeated.

The splendid nightgown, black and strapless, _how much had it cost?_, did not awake a single complement from Sesshoumaru. Kagura had changed her make-up. Her lips were colored a darker shade and she added more shadow to her eyes giving her a sensual and sophisticated look. To _him_, it would have been the same had she been wearing a paper bag over her head.

When the time came to photograph her in her bathing suit, it was very late and Kagura had left to buy something to eat. She was an assistant, but the work she performed exceeded that of her obligated functions and not a single thank you from her cold boss. She must be in love with him, Kagome reflected while loosening her tresses.

The blue-eyed beginner couldn't avoid certain shyness at posing for him in her rose swim wear which she had never dared to wear before. _Why, oh why did I bring this bathing suit?_ The cut around her bikini line was very revealing and the shoulder straps too deep from either side of her firm breasts; it was almost like a second skin. However Matsuki Sesshoumaru didn't show a single sign of attraction. His indifference was awfully humiliating. Everyone thought her to be extremely beautiful and couldn't stop suggesting she should be a model, but this man didn't appear to concur. Nevertheless, he must be right considering he was a professional.

Enduring twenty minutes of work, Sesshoumaru allowed her a breather while loading new film. With a sigh of relief, Kagome stood up, stretched her sore back and paced around the studio. The walls were covered with photos from Vogue and Harper's. Perhaps one day her place will be amongst them.

At the back of the dwelling stood a small table littered with folders. Kagome leaned over the table and opened one folder revealing many photos of women whose faces she'd just seen on the walls. They were in elegant poses, from seminude to nude. However, there was nothing distasteful about those pictures, actually they looked very artistic; gorgeous women confident in the strength of their sensuality shot by a man who felt sincere appreciation and great respect towards them.

"Do you like them?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly.

He had gotten closer without Kagome's notice.

"Oh, yes" she replied startled. "They're… fabulous."

A strange light flashed across those hypnotizing golden orbs.

"Would you like for me to make you one in these styles?" asked Sesshoumaru inclining closer to the nervous girl.

Kagome blushed. The idea had already crossed through her mind. Maybe it would be the only way to rouse some interest in him. Nonetheless, she knew very well she shouldn't be stupid, she could never compete with all those beautiful creatures from those photographs. And, besides, she felt terrified with the idea of removing her clothes in front of Matsuki Sesshoumaru.

"Oh no, I could never..."

"Whatever." the iceman responded. "I couldn't care less either way. In reality, I have no desire to encounter the sanctimoniousness of a schoolgirl. Do I look like a corruptor of minors? Good Kami!" he stated.

"Gomen-nesai, that's not what I meant." Kagome attempted to rectify.

"Look" began Sesshoumaru grinning and with a certain friendliness in his baritone voice, "See these women?" Kagome nodded absentmindedly, "Surely you know them. Do you believe they would have allowed this Sesshoumaru to make these photos if they did not trust me? I have no ulterior motives to hide. When I desire a woman, I do not need to resort to any kind of tricks, believe me. I want to make you a photo like these because you are very beautiful, there is no other reason."

Kagome stared at him feeling trapped by the new light he opened to her eyes. _Could it be_ _true he finds me very beautiful?_ Suddenly, nothing in the world mattered. The brusqueness in which Sesshoumaru had treated her up till that moment had been forgotten and the only thing Kagome wished was to please him.

"Al… alright" Kagome whispered, "I'll do it."

Gradually, a breathtaking smile form on his sensual lips leaving the young girl stunned. It wasn't a smile of triumph, but of recognition.

"There is a wrap in the dressing room. Wear it. That will be fine to begin with." Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kagome felt her mouth suddenly dry. There is nothing strange, she told herself, this isn't about a trap. Matsuki Sesshoumaru was one of the most respected males in the world of fashion. And, like he just said, if he desired a girl, there was no need to resort to any tricks. Surely, there were plenty of candidates for that. To think he would want to seduce her would be to be excessively presumptuous. In spite of everything, posing for him seminude still left her shaken.

The beach wrap was a square of cotton with a bright red, yellow and green print. She removed her swimwear and gathered the wrap around her hip. There was sufficient fabric to fold the wrap in half, but her hands trembled when she tried to tie it together.

"Ready." Inquired Sesshoumaru in that tone again that began to sound familiar.

"Hai. Coming."

Covering her bare chest with her arms, Kagome came out into the studio. She felt the heat from the lamps. Her knees were shaking so much, she had to sit on the wooden stool to keep herself from falling. Sesshoumaru, after adjusting the lens of a camera, looked at her.

"I will not be able to make anything good with you like that." he stated with acrimony. "Lower your arms."

Kagome obeyed with hesitation. Her breasts were firm and pert with the nipples like tiny rosy buds, but at the moment of exposing them, they appeared to hurt. Sesshoumaru's eyesight intensified and she realized that his conduct was not one sorely professional as he had pretended up until now. She blushed. At any rate, Kagome had accepted to pose in that manner and she couldn't back down if she didn't want him to believe her to be a stupid and sanctimonious little girl. Her rapidly flowing blood almost caused her to faint and she had to grasp the stool roughly. In doing so, however, Kagome ended up in a more provocative pose.

"That is very good. Stay like that." Sesshoumaru ordered and began to shoot. "Now, lift your left hand and bring your hair forward. Like that, but do not smile."

Kagome followed his orders almost unconsciously. It was as if Sesshoumaru had taken over her will power and could do with her as he wished. Very soon, it appeared he would command her to remove the wrap entirely leaving her completely naked and she wouldn't be able to deny him. In the intimacy of the studio, all her inhibitions had evaporated, dragged by the sensuality of the occasion.

"Kuso!" cursed Sesshoumaru suddenly. "The heat from the lamps has softened your nipples and they will not look good in the photos. We will have to remedy that."

Kagome's surprised was replaced with curiosity as she watched Sesshoumaru head over to a refrigerator. He opened it and brought out an ice cube.

"A small cube of ice should do the trick." stated Sesshoumaru with a grin.

Kagome gasped while he passed the ice cube over her pert breasts. Her rosy nipples responded immediately.

"I bet a piece of butter would not melt in your mouth." was Sesshoumaru mocking comment. "No, not even a cube of ice."

Before she realized, Sesshoumaru slipped the ice cube into her warm mouth. Instantly he captured her mouth with his own in an intense kiss. Slowly, with a persistent calmness he reached for the ice cube with his tongue and passed into his own mouth only to return it afterwards.

Kagome didn't even try to resist. Never had she experience such a sensation. It was as if all her dreams had come true in that occasion filled with euphoria. Sesshoumaru's large hands slid down her arms and taking hold of both her hands, he placed them around his neck. Then he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer. Her bare breasts pressed onto his muscled chest. The thin silk fabric of Sesshoumaru's shirt deliciously rubbed those hard nipples. Kagome's body was about to burst into flames.

Kagome didn't want to know what would have happened next had they not been interrupted. The sensation of being consumed in flames had not happened in her imagination: one of the lamps had fallen against a paper wall and caught fire. By the time Sesshoumaru had controlled the flames, Kagome succeeded in calming down and returned to the dressing room. She dressed at high speed, put all her belongings inside her shoulder bag and escaped from the studio before he could follow. Her mind had changed, the frightened girl learned her lesson, she no longer wanted to be a model.

…_End of Flashback_

Kagome never told anyone what transpired during that evening. She went back to her boarding school as fast as possible and was lucky no one doubted her excuses. She buried herself in her school work with so much dedication she earned the highest marks and was accepted into a prestigious university in Japan to become a veterinarian.

She would have succeeded in becoming a great veterinarian if it were not for the second year into her career, the privileged life she had enjoyed up to that point ended abruptly. Kagome's father was found implicated in some money laundering affair and he, instead of facing the humiliation from a public trial, committed suicide, leaving his family behind in the beginnings of destitude.

With her mother still under the effects of that terrible shock, Kagome found herself asking for aid from her father's older sibling only to find out how much they had disapproved of his marriage to her mother, which provoked an absolute rejection to any petition for help. Much less she could expect from the frigid and old fashion family from her mother's side, with the exception of Jii-chan, whose opinion was: everyone makes their own destiny and should not expect anything from anyone else. After having the phone rudely hung up on her by an uncle, she was left with little hope from receiving support from any family source.

That is how, at the age of twenty, the heavy weight of the responsibility to find sufficient monetary means to keep her family under a roof and pay for her little brother's studies landed on her fragile shoulders. Forced to forget her own ambitions, Kagome abandon the university and took advantage of the only thing of value she had left: her precious body.

This time around, Kagome did things the correct way. She went straight to a modeling agency where she caught the attention of her now dear friend and agent, Kodama Ami . And in spite of her late commencement into the modeling profession, she managed to advance rapidly from the arduous variety of catalogs to the more frivolous world of catwalks that once upon a time she had been desperate to attain.

And now, in what look like an invincible destiny, Kagome's road came once again across that of Matsuki Sesshoumaru . She wondered why he kept her in his list of candidates. Perhaps he thought that now that she has more experience, it will be easier to seduce her without her running out of his studio. Even if that was the case, he would soon find himself sadly mistaken. She won't be afraid nor will she run away, the now older Kagome had learned how to handle these types of dangerous situations. And, she was ready to surprise him.

* * *

i nani - what 

ii konnichi'wa - good day

iii gomen-nesai - so sorry

iv hai - yes

v arigatou - thank you

vi arigatou gozaimazu - thank you very much (formal)


	2. Wednesday

Chapter 2: Wednesday

The taxi stopped before the entrance of T.Y. Harbor Brewery; a restaurant and bar with an urban waterfront appeal serving Neo American cuisine and located in the Tokyo Bay Area. Getting out of the cab, Kagome was greeted by a chorus of whistles proceeding from a building in construction situated at the other side of the street. A suited man did a double take, not stopping his trajectory until he walked right into a streetlamp. Stifling a giggle, Kagome entered the restaurant.

She had tried to achieve a professional look for this occasion. Kagome wore an ivory silk business suit in a simple design, and held her dark mane of hair at her nape with an elastic cord so as not obstruct the beauty of her face. Her feet were clad in the tallest pumps she possessed, but even with the added inches to her height, Kagome would still have to crane her neck back to meet the golden-amber eyes of Matsuki Sesshoumaru. She had done everything possible to prepare herself for that appointment, yet her heart kept on racing.

Even though the place was full of people, she managed to immediately locate him. Sesshoumaru had spotted her as well from his table at the rear of the restaurant, and locked on her stunning blue eyes like some laser ray targeting its victim. He watched her, waiting for her to get closer to his table and for a moment, their last meeting flashed before both their minds. Suddenly, it felt as if Kagome was wearing nothing but that beach wrap again, her bare breasts and delicate rosy buds inviting him to make a closer examination.

"Good afternoon Higurashi-san, allow me to take you to your table."

With a voluntary effort, she succeeded in calming herself and thanked the young waiter with a slight nod. Kagome gracefully followed him to her reserved place. Experience had thought her to ignore all the lecherous or envious stares that usually followed her as she made her way to him.

Sesshoumaru lifted from his seat and extended his arm to give her a professional handshake. He acted as if they had never met before.

"Sada-Higurashi-san, thank you very much for coming." greeted Sesshoumaru with an elegant smile.

"Konnichi'ha, Matsuki-sama." Kagome greeted back.

She accepted his offered handshake, but quickly reclaiming her hand back in order to not risk revealing the slight tremor she couldn't control. Ami was already there. Kagome greeted her agent with a smile that demonstrated the relief she felt at not having to be by herself with Sesshoumaru.

"Hello, Ami. I hope I'm not late." Kagome said.

"Of course not, we were just very early." Ami assured. "Take a seat."

While the waiter held out her chair, Sesshoumaru was engrossed in a conversation with Ami, which gave her the opportunity to study him quietly. In five years, the gorgeous man hadn't change much; save for the longer strands of silvery hair that seemed to reach past his waist, or at least what she could gather since he was currently seated. He maintained the same muscular physic and still dressed semiformal in a white silk dress shirt and matching white slacks without clashing with the relaxed and friendly atmosphere of their surroundings.

His facial features conserved that identical arrogance; high cheekbones, intransigent jaw and the same severely print turn of his lips. Sesshoumaru continued to possess a potent magnetism that was impossible to ignore.

Nevertheless, Kagome thought, that aristocratic charmer must have something else to hide. The world of photography was a very competitive field; therefore he must have something more to offer than his great talent as a photographer, besides knowing how to treat models, to have been able to get so far.

Even that field appeared to be only a phase to a road, which looked to take him farther. The fact Sesshoumaru managed his own agency, something so rare in a photographer, had been a very risky wager that earned a lot of talk. And in spite of all that, his was extremely successful. Because of his reputation, all that didn't belong to an agency, the greater talents independent, his business had solicited a lot work, and that is how the Tenseiga Modeling Agency had become one of the most prominent agencies in the country, gaining some of the most creative and shocking campaigns of the resent years.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so strange if he had forgotten their first encounter. Kagome must have been a dime in a dozen, or hundreds, of naïve young aspiring girls who have passed by his studio. And Sesshoumaru probably tried the same thing on all of them.

Maybe it was just her imagination, but Kagome had detected a slight touch of irony in his greeting. Why had Sesshoumaru called her by her full last name when she utilized her shorter professional name of Higurashi Kagome? Perhaps he _did_ remember their first encounter.

"I have been giving Kodama the details of the campaign." he said interrupting her contemplations.

Sesshoumaru was comfortably reclining on his chair, watching her with an air of apathy Kagome remembered oh so well. She also noted with displeasure that even now he still had the power to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I believe it will turn out to be incredible." Ami commented. "A true novelty."

"The key concept in the campaign is in 'the danger'." Sesshoumaru carried on. "We are putting an emphasis in 'the danger' there is in exposing the skin to too much sun. The laboratories of Shikon Costmetics have invented a new protection from the U.V.A rays and want to introduce a whole line of products."

Kagome had almost forgotten that smooth baritone voice.

"All the components are natural." explained Ami and then addressing Sesshoumaru she added, "Kagome has rejected many offers because she doesn't want to dress in furs, nor wear products that have been tested on animals."

Kagome returned his cold stare. If Sesshoumaru thought this was only about some attitude regarding fashion, she was not about to correct him. Her money problems were a secret she planed to continue to hide under the well-constructed appearance of a spoiled rich girl who only dresses in designer clothing. Actually, Kagome only purchased garments on sale or worn gifts from the firms she had worked for.

Very few people were aware of the scandal that involved her father; fortunately it had attracted very little publicity outside the financial circles of Tokyo. And it is how Kagome wanted to keep things. The embarrassment she felt at discovering what her beloved father had done was painful enough, yet in reality, she still hadn't recovered.

"Could we please stick to the campaign?" Kagome said sternly.

A mocking smirk crossed his features but her request was conceded.

"There will be a lot of coverage in the magazines and also interviews and television. The Shikon Girl will give life to the Shikon image: an excessive hedonist for the women who can pay slightly more. It is why we insist on a restricted contract; any other work you do will need to be subjected to my approval. We do not want the Shikon Girl to appear in any catalogs of low category. Of course, we pay that privilege handsomely.

Kagome instinctively went on the defensive, keeping her coldness intact.

"The money is not the only thing that is important to Me." she made clear with a firm disdain. "I am only interested in furthering my career."

"I understand." Sesshoumaru said, his tone apologetic.

"You mention interviews?" she hesitantly carried on.

Sesshoumaru lounged on his seat and took a sip of his mineral water. His habit for not drinking alcohol was well known.

"It is going to be a global campaign. There will be plenty of traveling taking promotional stops at the most important cities here in Japan, North America, Europe, and Australia. I do hope you have a great deal of energy."

Kagome responded to his last comment with an arching her left eyebrow.

"I am sure I'll be able to handle It." she assured.

"This Sesshoumaru is happy to hear that. It will be a great inconvenience if you end up ill." was his retort.

"I never get ill, Matsuki-sama. Never have I missed a single appointment, nor been tardy at any time, as Ami can vouch."

"You have an excellent professional reputation." Sesshoumaru stated in a sardonic tone. "Otherwise, I would not have taken you into account, Sada-Higurashi-san."

Kagome wondered, with a small discomfort, _why_ he took her into account. She was not about to be delusional, she knew there were dozens of girls valued the same as her; on the other hand, the circle of rumors, always very efficient by the way, had not mentioned any other name but hers.

"What are the work's arrangements?" she asked taking control.

"The first phase will be the announcement on television, coordinating with the great coverage in the fashion magazines. We want to commence the campaign in April and continue on till August or September. We want to film a major part of the video in Thailand." elaborated Sesshoumaru.

"When are we to start?"

"In December." he responded.

Seeing the effect his response had in Kagome, he added:

"Is there a problem?"

"Only if it means we won't be back here in Christmas. I normally spend the holidays with my family." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders in a gesture that demonstrated a positive condescension.

"It all depends on the climate in Thailand. December is the driest and coldest time of the year." he said dryly. "To return back for the holidays depends sorely on how the work progresses during the month."

"I understand."

Not about to keep wasting time arguing with him, Kagome knew she couldn't convince him to commit into canceling any work during Christmas. Sesshoumaru was the type of man that was ambitious and enslaved to his work whereas the sentiment of others were of no importance.

"Kagome will be free during those dates. We had some things we had taken into perspective, but we can change the dates. That will be no problem." Ami intervened. Then, turning to her model exclaimed, "I'm jealous, you're going to Thailand! I have always dreamed of visiting someday. I hope you allow her some tourism, Matsuki. You just have to see the Grand Palace in Bangkok, it is fabulous."

"Matsuki-sama hasn't said he will be offering the contract to me yet." Kagome reminded her agent, making the effort to keep Sesshoumaru's eyes.

Although she no longer was that adolescence whose vanity suffered under the indifference of that man, Kagome knew the rare color of her irises was a fortunate feature she inherited that facilitated in lavishing her future. Even in the world of fashion, where beauty was an exceptionally imperative factor, her particular stare gave a certain touch of distinction amongst the majority of models.

Then again, to Sesshoumaru this feature of hers was nothing but another adornment for the subject he had in front, not more important than the lamps and more likely less important than his cameras. If he were able to replace her with a porcelain doll that would follow his every command without any need for rest, the arrogant photographer would probably do that without a second thought.

"Do not cut your hair." he ordered curtly.

Kagome felt true indignation. She had never had the slightest intention of cutting her hair, but at the moment, just to defy Sesshoumaru, she was seriously considering the idea. Sure, it was a childish reaction, after all, she was a professional and personal feelings should never influence with one's work.

"Should I interpret your command as an offer to sign?" she asked.

"Only if you want."

Sesshoumaru was provoking a reaction. She felt a bit of excitement in the pit of her stomach. Not just for the money involved, although Kami only knew how much she needed it, but because after sacrificing her own aspirations to support her family, the strong young woman had placed all of her ambitions in her career as a model. Kagome wanted to reach as high as she could, and this was a big step closer. She couldn't allow herself to be frightened by Sesshoumaru's cold and sardonic eyes.

"Yes, I do." replied Kagome with as much calmness as she could muster.

"Very well then, I will discuss the details of the contract with Kodama."

Kagome shuddered, dominated by contradicting feelings, satisfied with signing a contract so prestigious and lucrative, and she felt relieved to know that, economically wise, she had resolved her immediate future, but she was just as terrorized before the prospect of working with that perturbing man.

Fortunately, the waiter appeared bringing with him the first dishes; that mouth-watering melon distracted her out of her thoughts. Kagome was one of the few females who didn't need to worry about her figure since she always preferred vegetables and fruits to sweets. She also swam everyday and practiced kendo and archery, activities she learned at the shrine from the time when she was still a child. Thanks to all of these, Kagome maintained a strong and flexible body capable of posing during long excruciating hours or repeating the same numbing movement one after another until the photographer achieved satisfaction.

"Melon!" exclaimed Ami. "Why didn't I think of that? I am never capable of ordering anything besides a salad. The girls of this day and age don't realize the luck they have. When I had to pose, we needed to be as thin as a stick unlike today, now models are permitted to have some muscle. Moreover, you're more attractive this way. Wouldn't you agree, Matsuki?"

"From the point of view of a photographer, slimness is better for the camera. But if I have to speak as a male… I prefer more meat." Sesshoumaru enlightened with a smile directed at Kagome. "In fact, a girl with a perfectly thin structure and beautiful breasts has certain advantages. There is no need for them to be huge; the size of a peach is just right." he finished, as if sizing _her_ up.

Kagome swallowed inaudibly, trying hard to control the sudden acceleration of her beating heart. Sesshoumaru was looking at her in such a way; she had to struggle to keep from double-checking to make sure she was still correctly dressed. Images of that evening long ago flashed before her eyes and she regressed into to that innocent and vulnerable teenager, posing seminude for him, and with her bare breasts hurting under his inquisitive scrutiny.

The more reasonable thing to do, would be to say she was not interested in the contract, immediately stand up and abandon the restaurant, except that will only serve to let him know how much what had occurred between them still affected her.

_Could he still remember?_ Perhaps Sesshoumaru did not mention it to leave her wondering, like an entertainment of sorts. Or perhaps so she would see she was not worth remembering. After all, it had not been important to him; consequently it was logical that neither was she.

_Fine, two can play that game_. Her profession was base in the ability to recreate fantasies: a few touches of make-up, a different hairstyle, another dress and she could turn into an innocent girl or a cold and sophisticated woman, a simple peasant or an elaborate geisha. In this game she could be just as good as any.

"Who else will be in the crew?" Kagome inquired.

"I still do not know." he replied, accepting the change in subject. "Though, Mizuno Jakotsu will be the make-up artist and Fletcher Yura will be the stylist."

"Fletcher?" questioned Ami without the minimum intention of hiding her surprise.

Sesshoumaru nodded, he didn't understand why the employment of an ex-girlfriend would surprise her.

"She is one of the best in the country." he stated.

"Oh, I agree." Ami conceded. "And Mizuno is brilliant, no doubt. Who will be the photographer, you?"

"No, we are going to contract Tsuchie Kouga." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome experienced immense relief after hearing that.

"Tsuchie? Doesn't he have problems with alcohol?"

"He has not tasted a single drop for a long time now." he assured. "He has been working for me this year and this Sesshoumaru can assure you he is back in shape."

"You are very generous to have given him an opportunity." Ami commented.

"He is an old friend." he replied shrugging. "He helped me significantly when I first started my business."

From the moment she heard Sesshoumaru will not be the photographer, Kagome barely paid any attention. Managing an agency, even the contract with Shikon must be part of his many obligations. She probably won't have to see him frequently. _How very pleasant_.

The bored model drank from her glass of wine while Sesshoumaru and her agent discussed the many rumors circulating their elite world. Looking at them in such a good mood, Kagome remembered there had been talk about a possible relationship between them, a very serious one, or at least that's what some of the rumors said.

Sesshoumaru must have a special gift that permitted him to maintain a friendship with his ex-girlfriends, though that glance Ami directed at him was evident of something more than just friendship, while he didn't stay all that indifferent to her sparkling Japanese ingenuity.

Kodama Ami kept on being a very attractive woman, not in vane had she been one of the most sought after models in her time. Though now she was close to her forties her figure was splendid; she had great taste in fashion and her perfectly straight tresses at the moment reached the small of her back. Two times divorced, she still emitted an air of independence and classiness. Ami was the type of woman, who didn't need the support of a man, although in spite of all that, she still was not immune to Matsuki Sesshoumaru's enchantment, apparently.

Kagome speculated if they could still be together. Even though in reality it was not important to her, the only relationship she plans to maintain with Sesshoumaru would be strictly business. She had seen how the lives of many women became exceedingly complicated when being involve in an affair during filming, so she preferred to keep her personal life separated from the professional. And in case she changed her mind, that last man she wanted to be involved with was Matsuki Sesshoumaru.

Finished now with their meal and drinking coffee, Ami spotted an acquaintance at the terrace part of the T.Y. Harbor Brewery. She excused herself and made her way over to greet her friend. Kagome began to stir her coffee continuously without her realization. It was incredibly difficult to maintain her cold demeanor when she noticed a pair of golden eyes locked to hers.

"Are you done stirring your coffee?" Sesshoumaru asked with a slight laughter in his voice. "I should inform you that you haven not yet added any sugar."

Kagome turned red and immediately placed her spoon next to her saucer. She cursed Sesshoumaru mentally, a man she couldn't seem to get rid off. With immense exertion she looked into his eyes.

"When will you announce you have found the Shikon Girl?" she suddenly queried.

"As soon as the contract is signed."

Kagome look at him defiantly, marginally narrowing her blue-gray eyes.

"Who else was in your list of candidates?" she asked.

"Surely you do not expect me to answer that question." Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk that was cruel and sensual at the same time. "It would not be very… unprofessional."

Kagome scoffed.

"I'll soon find out. Wine can be a very effective form of persuasion." declared Kagome as she swirled her forgotten glass of wine.

Sesshoumaru released a malicious chuckle.

"Indeed. Well then, it surprises me you bothered to ask." was his retort.

"How many models were in the list?" she insisted.

The glimmer in Sesshoumaru's eyes showed he appreciated her persistence.

"There was no list." he confessed. "It is not my style. I have a list of requisites and I utilize contacts to find the perfect girl. This is an exceptionally important compromise for both parties; selecting a girl simply from some personal interview would be no different than deciding on a wife after only one night."

Trying to calm her racing heart, Kagome lifted her cup of coffee to her lips and took two sips. The coffee was so hot; she scalded her tongue and choked. Sesshoumaru removed the cup from her hands while she tried to recover her breathing, conscious of the many eyes looking her way.

"Gomen ne," she said with difficulty, "it was… hotter than I expected.

"I am aware of that." Sesshoumaru replied.

There was no doubt, from the look in his eyes; he knew exactly what had caused her embarrassment.

The only thing left for Kagome was to hope his other duties kept him from implicating himself too much in the campaign for Shikon. Yes, their first encounter had had a truly devastating effect in her life. And sure, in the course of five years, she'd grown into a very mature woman, though she had the feeling that fact wouldn't help at all against Matsuki Sesshoumaru's treacherous charm if he decides so to use it against her once again.

* * *

"Tennis? Why do you want to join classes for tennis?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I have always loved tennis thank you very much!" her mother snapped. "Even if I never had the chance to join when I was in college. Anyways, it's very good exercise for me."

"Sure. Demo… why does it have to be in such an expensive club?" she tried to reason.

"You don't expect me to go to one those filthy public facilities, now do you?" the offended Sada-Higurashi Erukiyo protested. "If you want the best sensei, you have to go to an elite club. It is not something you cannot consider just to save a few yen."

"Aa, but mother, his fees are outrageous." Kagome complained. "Who is this professor anyways?"

"This way, I'll be out of the house." Sada- Higurashi Erukiyo rambled on in an unbiased tone without paying much attention to her daughter's question. "I'll tell you, it isn't much fun to sit all day and not have anything to do. Unlike you, you practically live in the West…"

"Mother, I have to live in the West. It's were most of my work is involved. If I don't work, you wouldn't be able to join a tennis club at all." admonished the exasperated daughter.

"Magnificent job you have," the thoughtless older woman criticized, "having your picture taken all day. If you want my opinion…" Erukiyo trailed off after hearing the noise of an automobile parking on the gravel of their garden. "Oh! Souta-chan is here."

"My boy" the proud mother supplied, "promised to come at the end of the week and here he is; always keeping his promises."

Kagome couldn't help the smile that erupted on her face while watching her mother stand up and run toward the front door to receive her younger brother. Souta had always been the favorite in her mother's eyes. It was surprising that in spite of having been spoiled as a child; he grew up into such a pleasant young man.

He entered the house beaming, like always, and accepted his mother's embrace.

"Konban'ha hahaue." Souta greeted Erukiyo, then his sister, "Anue. I brought my friend Kohaku over to spend the weekend with us. Is that alright?"

He pointed to a lanky young adult with long dark hair climbing their front porch.

"Oh, dear." Erukiyo said frowning. "You should have let me know earlier to have had Kaede prepare the guest room."

"It's not necessary." her son assured unworried. "Kohaku can sleep on the floor in my room. He brought his sleeping bag."

"I don't want to be an inconvenience." the other young man apologized. "I told Souta he should have called first."

"Of course not." Erukiyo guaranteed, proud in playing the role of hostess. "Come, Kohaku-san. Would you like some hot tea? I'm sure you are feeling cold after having to travel from Kyoto in Souta-chan's old wagon with a broken down heater. Why he persists on keeping that old thing when he can just buy a new car is beyond me. I supposed it must be a youth thing, it that right?"

Souta exchange a sympathetic smile with Kagome. Both knew perfectly why he still kept the old Mitsubishi Delica Wagon. A scholarship was not enough to buy himself a new car; used nor especially brand new. And Souta refused to accept any more money from his sister.

"Kagome, be a good girl and place the teakettle on the stove." ordered Erukiyo kindly.

"I'm afraid today is Kaede's day off," she continued now addressing Kohaku while leading the way into the living room, "so we will have to manage by ourselves. I believe there is some cherry cake left. I advice you have some; it's homemade."

The poor guy had been transfixed the moment his obsidian eyes landed on Kagome. He blushed at the thought of having the living 'Goddess of Japan' prepare him a cup of tea. Kagome had noticed and sent him a smile.

"Konban'ha, Kohaku-kun." she greeted amiably, "Why don't you sit down? The tea will be ready shortly.

"Oh, h-hai… domo arigatou gosaimazu." the stuttering young man thanked.

Kagome headed over to the kitchen. In a moment, her brother joined her:

"How are you doing?" Souta asked holding her by her shoulders. "Sorry for getting here so late. The old wagon got overheated in the highway and we were forced to make several stops. How has hahaue been behaving?"

"Same as usual." she responded with a grin. "She can't help it; these past years have been very difficult for her."

"Hai. All that deal with Kaede-baa-san and the homemade food…" scoffed her younger brother, "who does she think she's fooling? It's not like Kaede-baa-san is our housemaid. She only comes to help because of Jii-chan." Motioning to a covered cake in the middle of the table, Souta asked, "Is that the 'homemade' cake?"

"Mmhmm. Does your friend like sugar in his tea?"

"Yes, two. Poor Kohaku, he was dying to get to meet you, did you know that? Just like all my friends. They have voted you the 'Goddess of Japan'." Souta stated.

"How flattering." Kagome replied with a smile. "How are your studies?"

"Terrific. It's been hard, but that was expected. The only thing that bothers me is you sending me more funds. Now that I'm almost finished with college, I should be helping you; not adding to the load." he responded.

"You are doing no such thing." she firmly admonished, while searching for a knife in the kitchen drawers. "Besides, I wanted you to be able to finish college with excellent marks. If you leave it now, it would all have been in vain. If it will make you feel any better, you can look at it as a loan. When you are a world famous surgeon you can repay me."

"I promise." Souta affirmed taking the piece of the cherry cake Kagome had just sliced. "Are you not going to add a tablecloth?"

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. Please bring it out; I think Mother stores it in the second drawer."

"What to do think of her latest occurrence?" he questioned as he moved to do her bidding.

"What? The tennis?" she said chuckling lightly. "Well, like she says, it's a great exercise and she can leave the house. I don't like her being at home sitting all day long."

"Yeah, except she could have looked for something less expensive. The fixed rate of the registration must be a fortune alone, so just imagine the rate for the tennis court rental and the classes. And she expects you to pay for it all. It's not fair." complained Souta.

"Oh, it's not important." she reassured. "What's more, starting now, we will no longer have money problems. One of the most important cosmetic companies in the world has offered me a contract. And I'm going to get paid very well."

"Really? That's fantastic!" he exclaimed with sincere enthusiasm.

"It's not that big a deal." Kagome shrugged. "After all, it's just another job as a model. Even if it will be on television."

"Deep down, it's not what you wanted to do with your life, is it anue?" Souta asked her affectionately. "I mean, being a model. After I finish medicine, why don't you give veterinarian another shot? It's still not too late."

"I'm afraid it is." she sighed then added with a smile, "It's been two years since I utilized my brain cells. I won't be able to get used to studying enough to pass. Moreover, I'm not sure that's what I want anymore. I would try something different, maybe television. This contract might be just the thing I need."

"Does hahaue know?" he suddenly queried. "If I were you, I would not let her know. As soon as she finds out you'll be making more money, she'll go out and spend it before you earn it."

"I already told her; however, I don't think the news impressed her at all as much as your first weeks as a medical assistant."

"Well, that's only because she dying to be able to boast, _"my son is a doctor, blah, blah"_. The fact that it's being made possible thanks to you has not cross through her mind." Souta argued and added, "But I do. I really appreciated it a lot, anue. You have no idea."

"Oh, come on." Kagome interrupted. "Please, grab the cake and go to the living room. Rescue your poor friend who probably is about to go insane."

"Kami, I forgot all about Kohaku!" he exclaimed, disappearing through the kitchen door.

Kagome leaned on the kitchen table and exhale a big breath that fluttered her bangs. She signed the contract with Matsuki Sesshoumaru. She sold her soul in exchange for her family's well-being. Well, not precisely her soul, but, speaking correctly, her body. However, she couldn't find the difference.


	3. Shikon Institute

Chapter 3: Shikon Institute

"Look this way, Kagome."

"Now, this way, Kagome."

"Please smile, Kagome."

"Miss Higurashi, do you use products from Shikon Cosmetics?"

Before Kagome had the opportunity to answer the question, Sesshoumaru hastily responded for her.

"Of course, as a model, her career depends on her appearance. Hence, what other product could she use?"

Kagome continued to smile broadly, although she had to draw on her professionalism to achieve the feat. She had been moved onto a platform with a great reproduction of Shikon Cosmetics products on the background and before her, stood the media and executives from the Shikon firm. Feeling like a puppet with Sesshoumaru as her puppeteer she continued to smile like an idiot.

She couldn't deny she had been dressed in an outfit that was spectacular; the skirt made of white chiffon with undertones in rose and metallic gold stitching, the bodice consisted of a simple gathered and crossed strips of the same material tied at the neck and back, leaving her midriff baring the provocative sight of her navel. Her tights had the same undertone, though almost transparent.

The contract specified that the model was obligated to dress according to the dictations of the campaign manager for Shikon, something Sesshoumaru hadn't failed to remind her while hearing her protests. This said a lot of what she signified to him: a body, a face, and half a yard of onyx mane, simple means to sell a product. Nonetheless, it was too late to back out; a substantial part of the advance was already destined to cover the spending to her mother's credit cards and to pay the second installment for her brother's registration.

The Press Conference Sesshoumaru had summoned was taking place at the elegant Mayfair hall of the Shikon Institute. The gathering had awoken a mass interest, even beyond the stretched confines of the world of fashion, now that its predecessors had triumphed in Hollywood once finalizing the contract, and another had been married recently to an aristocrat. Everyone was impatient to learn who would be the successor.

"Will you be assisting the presentation of the new collection in Paris for this year, Kagome?" a female reported inquired.

"Kagome is already engaging with a private designer" the campaign manager made clear, "and, of course, her contract with Shikon does not hinder from walking the catwalks of Paris, or, for example, on the cover of Vogue. Although we do have our preferences, I believe we will have her excessively busy."

"Do you have a beau, Higurashi?"

"I don't have any prospects at the moment." she answered before Sesshoumaru could do it for her.

"What is the product from Shikon Cosmetics you like the most?"

Sesshoumaru let her know she could reply to that question with a look from his eyes. Unfortunately, he hadn't bothered to demonstrate to her any of the products from the new line for what he was responsible to promote, and that she, personally, considered too expensive.

"To me, a hydrating cream is always a good investment for a woman." Kagome responded smiling.

That amiable commentary appeared to appeal to everyone. The rest of the questions were referred to the campaign which Sesshoumaru took cared of. Some of the photographers wanted to take additional shots to which Kagome consented professionally. At least they represented an opportunity to appear on the pages of current events and not just fashion magazines.

Finally, Sesshoumaru ended the conference with the reporters.

"Thank you very much, Ladies and Gentlemen. At the back you can pick up a printed press copy where you can find any information you are interested in regards to the Shikon Girl campaign.

When all began to desert the hall, Kagome relaxed, letting loose a small sigh of relief. Sesshoumaru sent her a smile and offered her a hand to help her climb off the platform.

"Tired?"

"Absolutely." she responded taking her hand back.

"Well, you still have another hour of work. There is a reception for the executives of Shikon. The manager had told me he wishes to meet you." he informed her.

While speaking, his golden gazed indiscreetly traveled the expanse of Kagome's curves. A subtle reminder, though she didn't needed one, she belonged completely to her buyer.

"I think he divorced for the third time a few weeks ago; consequently, if you play your cards right, you could become the fourth Lady Ishimura." Sesshoumaru teased. "Or perhaps it would be the fifth? I am afraid this Sesshoumaru has lost count."

Kagome addressed him with a heated glare, and preferred not to respond to his taunt. It was the first time they saw each other since she signed the contract. Since that time, she had been able to come into term in regards to her feelings for him. She couldn't continue to lie to herself pretending she felt nothing for him. It was evident there was an immense physical attraction between them, too real to ignore. And Kagome was very sure he was just as aware, in spite of not giving the least indication he remembered their first meeting.

While the last of the reporters left the hall, an editor of a magazine for the youth, a red head wearing pendants that looked like spare parts of a Harley Davidson, came by the dais and glanced at Kagome without hiding her disdain.

"'_To me, a hydrating cream is always a good investment for a woman_'" she repeated mockingly to her companion with clear intentions of having Kagome overhear. "What an empty head!"

Kagome felt extremely bothered. Once again she was forced to listen to opinions of irritating stereotype remarks that reflected off of models that did have the brain of a mosquito. She should have already been prepared with the knowledge that coming to the conference meant being ready to be treated as if her intelligence quotient was just as small as the size of the dress she was currently wearing.

Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru didn't give her the opportunity to present a different image. Kagome's roll was clear: she was to only concern herself with looking her best and leave the talking to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't fail to see the effect that comment from the red head had provoked on Kagome.

"I supposed you heard that. You should not let it bother you, she is just jealous." he tried to comfort in his own way.

"Well, I don't care." replied Kagome giving him a frigid stare. "But maybe it should bother you. I don't think it is convenient for Shikon to have people believing that the models working for the company are empty headed."

Sesshoumaru nodded, recognizing she did have a point.

"What do you suggest?" he asked in a tone belaying his amusement, "An appearance at a quiz show on the television?"

"There is no need to exaggerate." said Kagome dryly. "Just permitting me to answer a few questions would suffice."

"I believe I did."

"You only allowed me to respond to two questions. And I had to lie on one." she reminded him.

"Ah, and which one of the two was that?"

Kagome smiled smugly. Finally she had achieved to egg him. She offered Sesshoumaru her back as she quickened her steps toward the first floor where the reception was taking place, but he managed to halt her movements by grabbing her arm.

"Which one?" Sesshoumaru insisted with narrowing eyes.

She returned a defiant glance. Sesshoumaru was grasping her arm painfully but she wasn't about to plea to him to let her go.

"Why do you want to know? Could it be you are jealous, Matsuki-sama?"

Sesshoumaru laughed, but released her arm.

"You have signed a very lucrative contract. And you will not have the time to tend to your boyfriend. When we are traveling, I do not want you daydreaming over some lover you left at behind." forewarned Sesshoumaru.

Kagome suppressed the outburst from her ire that those words had stirred, and shrugging she reassured him.

"There won't be any problems."

"I am glad to hear that."

At that moment, the jovial voice of the manager of Shikon, Myouga Ishimura interrupted their verbal sparring.

"Greetings Sesshoumaru-sama, we have been waiting for you. It is not polite of you to keep the new Shikon Girl all to yourself, you know? If you do not introduce me, I am afraid I am going to have Ami-san do that for me."

"I am sure you don't need any introductions, Lord Ishimura." Ami stated as she moved closer to him.

He sported a navy three-piece suit with a vertical striped vest giving him a serious and elegant aspect, and a gathered silk scarf around his neck. Next to Myouga, and due to the contrast, Kagome felt the unpleasant sensation of being almost naked.

The manager handed his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, dear. You have carried yourself marvelously in middle of this entire muddle. I have been observing you have not stopped from smiling a single moment." Looking at Sesshoumaru, he added, "You have made an excellent selection, Sesshoumaru-sama; an excellent selection."

"I have no doubt," Sesshoumaru agreed, "Higurashi-san was the best adapted to our requisites."

"That is right. She possesses an exquisite beauty, a true work of art." complemented the manager.

Kagome gritted her teeth. Myouga was appraising her like he was thinking to add her to his collection of master pieces. Though she couldn't blame him, in reality it was all Sesshoumaru's doings after all, the little garb he had picked for her left very little to the imagination, any man with eyes could see that. Summing up what little dignity the damn dress permitted –if you could call such thing a dress– Kagome straightened up and accepted the manager's hand.

"Arigatou gasaimazu, Ishimura-dono." she thanked with a confidence far from really feeling. "I am very happy to participate in such an exiting campaign."

"Exciting? Hai, the truth is, it really is." Myouga concurred entwining her arm with his own. "In Shikon, we must conserve our reputation. We are only pleased with the best, spare no expense; spare no expense."

Feigning laughter to his compliment, Kagome turned to see Ami capturing Sesshoumaru's attention. She felt a sudden disappointment she couldn't quite define.

Unexpectedly, a memory crossed her mind, a vivid image of times when the money seemed to grow on trees. She saw herself holding a large wad of yen before Sesshoumaru to pay for the first photo session in her life. With the experienced gained, Kagome learned that photographers don't work with silly little girls walking in from the streets, little did it matter how much they were willing to pay. There was no doubt now, Matsuki Sesshoumaru had wanted to teach her a lesson.

"Well, allow me to be your escort to the reception." carried on the Shikon manager. "The food is exquisite; you must try some. I hope the watching of your figure will not hinder this opportunity."

"Oh no," Kagome said, "the truth is, after today activities I am quite famished."

"Excellent!"

The reception was taking place in an elegant hall lined in wood and the floor in parquet. Kagome faltered at the entrance, the place was full of executives, everyone clothed in suits and ties, dreadfully somber. None, however, were able to avoid a certain concupiscence glow in their stare as they took in the sight of the gorgeous female coming forward in a very revealing outfit.

Her hate toward Sesshoumaru increased ten fold. Having to pose for many photographers in those clothes had been horrendous, but this? This was much worse. It was as if almost every male present imagined undoing the knot on her neck which held her top over her breasts together.

"What would you like? Some caviar, perhaps?" Myouga offered.

"Yes, arigatou."

Maintaining the most erect posture she could manage, she walked through the gathered important –and perverted– figures, even though Kagome whole-heartedly wished the ground would swallow her up. But, Ami and Sesshoumaru followed behind, she wasn't ready to allow him to realize how terrible she really felt.

A generous buffet had been placed running the length of a wall covered in walnut wood and was being serviced by several waiters in uniform. Myouga handed her a plate with the same seriousness he must use to present the annual balance of the company in a board meeting.

"Tell me, how long have you been working as a model, Higurashi-san? Or may I address you as Kagome?" he asked, confidant on an affirmative answer from her.

"For almost two years." she responded dismissing his question and confronting the many leering stares with calmness and a smile.

"And have you enjoyed it?" added Myouga.

"Oh yes, very much."

Sesshoumaru kept his place on her other side while quietly conversing with Ami. How Kagome wished she could stab him with a fork. Never had she thought of herself as a violent person, but the desire to wipe that grin off that arrogant face was getting to be unbearable.

"Good. I am sure that you will be a wonderful Shikon Girl." the manager added jovially as he patted her arm playfully. "I don't believe we have ever had one so lovely. Isn't that right, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Inevitably Kagome blushed at having been subjugated to Sesshoumaru's scrutiny once again; without being able to avoid it, she felt her nipples harden in a way that she felt the whole world would notice.

"You could be correct." conceded Sesshoumaru.

The knowing smile he displayed while vocalizing those words sunk Kagome, once again she found herself in a whirlpool of confusion. She couldn't stop wondering if he did remember.

"You know, she's not just a pretty face." Ami joined in. "She studied at a university before deciding to become a model. I'm glad she change profession, Kagome is one of the best girls I've ever represented."

"Is that's so? What did you study?"

Myouga looked surprised to hear that the beautiful butterfly attached to his arm had more than two neutrons between her cute ears.

"Veterinarian." was the model's one word response, and she caught with satisfaction that Sesshoumaru was also amazed.

"Why did you change your mind?" Myouga continued on with interest.

Kagome, who didn't want anyone to learn the truth, much less Sesshoumaru, shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I was looking for a more exciting way life. It's a career of five years and very demanding. I didn't really have the vocation."

"It was the correct decision." Myouga approved. "Someone so beautiful such as you must not hide behind books. Right, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Certainly, it would have been a great loss to humanity." Sesshoumaru acceded.

"Men!" admonished Ami with indignation. "They all think that a woman who is slightly attractive cannot do anything else but pose before them to be admired."

"Being a model" intervened Sesshoumaru, "is what they are paid for."

Kagome sent him an irate glare.

"Ha. Probably, with the progress in modern technology, they will end up inventing a robot that will replace us"

"No, I highly doubt it." Sesshoumaru assured with smoothness. "Technology would have to advance greatly to be able to imitate the silkiness of a woman's skin, the rhythm of their movements… the fascinating undulation of their womb when they breathe."

Sesshoumaru pronounced those words looking straight into her eyes. Kagome tensed immediately, trying to avoid any movement from her body. She hadn't been conscious of that until Sesshoumaru mentioned it. It felt like she was being accused of maintaining a seducing compartment.

He caught Kagome's slight blush and a tiny smirk form in his lips. Sesshoumaru had said those words on purpose, to make her feel more naked and vulnerable than before. Fighting to contain the ire she felt in inside, Kagome turned to Myouga.

"This is a very lovely building." Kagome changed the subject deliberately. "This one is one of the many that belong to Midoriko Inc., right?"

Myouga looked somewhat disconcerted before that question, but answered amiably nonetheless.

"Why… Hai, hai, I do believe so, though I am afraid its interior had been remodeled on several occasions. Perhaps you would enjoy a tour of the rest of the building?"

"I would love that." Kagome responded trying to keep her smile. "Before we go, could you pass me that delicious piece of strawberry torte, it is a weakness of mine."

"Of course, dear." Myouga obliged taking her toward said torte. "It is marvelous to find a woman with such a healthy appetite."

Kagome sighed in relief. With her clever maneuver, she managed to disengaged herself from Sesshoumaru's discomforting company, though while Myouga served her a piece of torte she couldn't avoid realizing Ami remained fixated at his side. Which will only serve to feed the rumors that both had gotten closer recently. It was no secret they had been spotted together at theatres and eating at luxurious restaurants.

Actually, they made quite a fetching couple. Sesshoumaru's air of aloofness and cynicism was a good complementary challenge to the charming and sophisticated nature of Ami. Every now and then she would make a gesture, in which she would take his arm to emphasize a remark or she would take something out of his flap, and that attitude left no room for doubt: they were lovers.

Getting back together wasn't all that strange; after all they were both very attractive and had a lot in common. It's conceivable, that is the reason Sesshoumaru never settled down, and possibly he never got over loving Ami.

In the meantime, Myouga didn't stop lavishing Kagome with his attentions. Perhaps going with the flow openly was imprudent, but the fervent admiration she awoke in him did wonders for her tormented soul. She felt safer next to Myouga than if she was accompanying Sesshoumaru, at least Myouga was a real gentleman.

Finally, the clock made of mahogany signaled to two o'clock. Plenty of time had transpired and Kagome could abandon the reception without being rude.

"Gomen-nesai, demo I must to take my leave." stated the tired model.

"Already?!" exclaimed Myouga disappointedly while inspecting his watch.

"It's two o'clock and I have a very important appointment."

"Very well then, I won't keep you any longer. But perhaps if you're open for tomorrow at night, I would like to invite you for dinner."

Kagome hesitated for a moment. The last thing she wanted to do was to let down the manager of the company with whom she had just signed a contract of three years. But, she also didn't want to cause a misinterpretation that will surely arise from accepting said offer.

"I am truly sorry, but I won't be here in Japan this weekend.

"In that case, how about the next week?" he insisted.

Kagome once again decline with a soft shake of her head.

"I don't believe it will be possible." replied Kagome.

"Ah, I understand now…" Myouga read her unspoken reasons, and smiled, "It was very stupid of me not to realize a woman as gorgeous as yourself would already have a commitment. Well, the only thing I can say is he's one lucky man. Anyways, it has been delightful meeting you; simply delightful."

He lifted Kagome's hand it to his lips for an old fashion gesture of gallantry, however, before she knew it Myouga pulled her to him and placed a kiss on her cheekbone. Kagome stiffened, but had no other alternative than to allow him to embrace her, she wasn't about to cause a scene in a reception packed with executives.

Several seconds later he released her and Kagome said her goodbyes with smile, a smile she was confident hid her relief, and she made her way to the exit.

Kagome had left her clothes in the suite of the director of sale's secretary located at the last floor. Since the elevator was too far, she took the stairs instead. Before she had a chance to reach the last floor, she almost tripped leaving behind one of her high-heeled slippers she was wearing on the landing she had just crossed. When she climbed down to retrieve it, Kagome bumped into Sesshoumaru, who had apparently been trailing after her without her notice.

Sesshoumaru bent down and picked up her discarded slipper.

"Where were you heading, Cinderella? Did you not enjoy the ball?" he said.

"It's already two, I need to leave." she informed while trying to keep her equilibrium on uneven feet.

"It looked like you got along very well with Ishimura." Sesshoumaru teased. "Or is it, you strive for something more? He drooled so much; you could have him eating out the palm of your hands if you wanted to. However, if you are pretending to gain matrimony, I suggest you strategize."

"I'll have you know," Kagome retorted coldly, "I have no interest in marring Ishimura-dono. I don't use my profession to seduce a rich husband. Besides, I'm surprised you had time to watch Ishimura-dono when it appeared to me your concentration was wholly on Ami."

Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Is that what was bothering you? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" she repeated incredulously keeping from blushing. "Of course not, that's ridiculous."

Kagome snatched her slipper, without slipping it back on, turned on her only covered heel, and went back to climbing the stairs to her previous destination. But Sesshoumaru gripped a part of her dress, stopping her.

"Yes, yes you are." he reaffirmed. "You are one of those women who are not satisfied if they do not have all the men around fawning over them. Am I correct? Well with me you are only wasting your time, this Sesshoumaru is nobody's lapdog. But on the other hand, if it will make you happy to know," Sesshoumaru added suggestively, "if I were to find you in my bed, I would definitely not throw you out."

"But what makes you think you would have such an opportunity?" Kagome scoffed defiantly. "You are the last person I would consider sleeping with."

"Vain little fox you are." he spat back with sarcasm. "You cannot admit nothing would please you more than having a great fighting cock such as me."

Kagome felt hypnotized. Sesshoumaru was grinning maliciously, but at the same time, his amber gaze was full of sensuality, and it looked like he was about to kiss her.

"The Ishimura's of this world are good," Sesshoumaru carried on, "but it would be a sin for a soft and sweet body like yours to be lost to a rich old-timer with trembling and frigid hands. What you need is someone with a warm, strong grip."

He circled her waist with an arm. Kagome tried to remove the arm, but he pulled her flushed to his muscled form. Sesshoumaru tugged on the knot of her dress in way the chiffon material stretched over her breasts. Kagome knew that with the slightest resistance on her part, pushing from him will leave her top less.

Kagome harden her jaw, yet her rebelliousness only served to provoke him even further. Sesshoumaru inclined his silver head and kissed her. Slowly and deliberately he ran the tip of his tongue over the surface of her lips, and then slipped it in between, exploring the sweetness of his opponent, who little by little ceased her fighting. Trapping Kagome's lower lip with his own, Sesshoumaru nibbled on it softly to which she responded by opening her mouth. Their tongues joined in a passionate dance.

Kagome couldn't help herself. She gave herself up to the heat of his embrace. Every centimeter of her body fitted into Sesshoumaru's. With every breath, the fabric of her bodice stretched more over her bosoms in a delicious friction, caressing her buds which were the exquisite focus of a million sensations. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her bare stomach and she yield to the pleasure, inviting him to increase his ministrations. Kagome forgot all the promises she made to herself to not allow this to occur.

Somewhere, a door opened and voices were heard coming closer. They separated instantly, as three male executives appeared at the stair's landing. Their surprise reflected on their features and turned into a knowing masculine stare once as they understood the situation they had intruded upon.

Kagome ascended the stairs hastily, followed by Sesshoumaru's sardonic chuckles that reached his eyes.


	4. Bangkok

Chapter 4: Bangkok

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I just can't believe it!"

Kagome closed her eyes momentarily, but when she reopened them, the scene she beheld was the same. She was walking barefooted in the middle of one of the main streets in Bangkok with automobiles racing on either side, wearing a straw hat, a bikini top with a matching tight-fitting sari and holding on to the leash of a pair of tiger cubs.

"Very good, Kagome. Very good. Now, calm yourself."

"Calm myself?" she asked with indignation. "The cars must be doing a hundred per hour. HOW am I supposed to calm myself?"

It was only nine and a half in the morning; the air was already scorching hot. The sun's rays reflected off the green and orange rooftops from the Grand Palace. During their two hours of filming, the traffic never subsided for a single minute. The incessant noise alone was giving Kagome a headache. She could practically chew on the smog, which appeared like a black cloak hovering in the air.

Seeing the play-out for the shooting, she had beg the Kami those two tiger cubs wouldn't harm her. At any rate, the traffic didn't seem to bother them and their attention was solely on the piece of raw stake that a crew member suspended in front of the camera.

Kagome took a big breath and concentrated on the director's instructions, who at the moment was requesting for a smooth sway of hips.

"I don't like playing dice with danger." she said to the camera. "When I'm under the sun, I always protect myself."

They had attracted the attention of a number of bystanders. Tourist and residents of Bangkok occupied the sidewalks observing the scene. It was like some circus. Half a dozen of vehicles, some trailers and one filming equipment composed of four persons: besides Tsuchie Kouga and his two assistants, the one responsible for exteriors, the hairdresser, the stylist and Jakotsu, the incredible make-up artist, who was like a mother to all the team members.

Kagome felt eyes constantly watching her from a pedestrian bridge spreading over the carriageway, a second filming crew was producing a documentary for the television about the current Shikon campaign.

She stopped at a red light allowing the awaiting vehicles to move on. Trucks, tightly packed buses, silver taxis and bicycles were being directed by a police officer in white uniform.

It was more likely that the reason they had managed to acquire a permit for filming so easily must be due to the city's high tourism. They had been in the city close to one week and every passing day the shooting was more complicated. The day before yesterday, she had been photographed in a river with the Temple of Dawn at her back. In that session she had to pose lying down on some pillows from inside a small boat and with a boa wrapped around her neck while a camera captured the best angles from a helicopter flying above. The apparatus caused so much turbulence in the water that Kagome feared ending the shot under the dark waters of the river Cho Phraya.

There was no doubt, the campaign will be spectacular and, of course, a soon as the billboards appear, Kagome's face will be seen all around the world. Her life as she new it will never be the same.

"Come on boys, one more shot and we're finished." announced the director.

The grand filming had to be reset to prepare for a new take. The caretaker of the cubs insisted on having them drink some water while Jakotsu hollered from his trailer-turned-dressing room that he needed to retouch-up the transparent powders on Kagome. After a couple of minutes, the blue-eyed model was standing once again at the starting point, another retake being shot for the umpteenth time.

Suddenly, she saw a familiar silhouette on the bridge and her heart began hammering with great intensity. Sesshoumaru had arrived. He had mentioned doing so previously though not at what time. Kagome wondered if Ami came with him. The rumors had not ceased, even if they say you should never believe what you hear.

Sesshoumaru couldn't complain she didn't work hard enough. Everyday she'd wake up at five in the morning, spent an hour dressing and having make-up applied to be ready by seven and endure the shooting till seven at night with almost no rest save for one break to eat.

"Everyone ready? Good dear, now let's go over there."

The demanding manners of the director were becoming irritating with every session, nevertheless, thanks to experience; Kagome coped and maintained herself in check. It was much more difficult to forget Sesshoumaru's presence, as impossible to forget as the kiss they shared.

"I don't like playing dice with danger…

* * *

At last, they were done. The animal trainer retrieved the tiger cubs and put them in their respective cage and Kagome could withdraw to her trailer equipped with air conditioner and take a hard earned respite. With a sigh of relief, she handed her straw hat to Yura and she plopped ungracefully onto a rear seat. Her weary feet screamed to rest for a minute and with a forearm over her face, she closed her eyes.

"About time! one more minute out here and I would've melted."

"It is impossible to continue filming. The light is too intense and it distorts the colors." stated Sesshoumaru with indifference as he entered the trailer.

Kagome opened her eyes to see him come in trailed by some of the filming crew.

"May I please have a moment by myself?" she demanded. "The only thing left is for me to be filmed in the shower."

Sesshoumaru watched her, but instantly he turned to the members and told them they could leave.

"Arigatou." she said and closed her eyes once more.

"I had already warned you there will be a great deal of work. I expect you not to fail."

"Of course, I won't fail." Kagome assured feeling offended. "We have been working nonstop for six days straight under this horrible heat. I believe I have a right to be exhausted."

"Don't mind him, hon. He's just a slave driver as well as a sadist." Jakotsu declared making way by Sesshoumaru to hand a glass of her revitalizing specialty to the fatigued woman.

It was an incredible concoction of fruits derived from a secret recipe. It was ice cold and Kagome pressed it over her forehead before moving it to her lips.

"The filming has to be complete in the designate time." Sesshoumaru carried on dryly. "And do not overlook the fact that there will be a bonus for everyone in the crew if it is accomplished in record time."

"Well, so what. Money isn't everything you know." Jakotsu remarked with an exaggerated poise.

"Is that so? I do not recall seeing you working for free." was his retort.

From her seat, Kagome contemplated their sparring of words with interest. Jakotsu was the only person who dared to talk to Sesshoumaru that way, although it didn't seem to bother him at all. Surely, it must be one of Jakotsu's many qualities that attested to his ingenuity. Altogether, this demonstrated a sense of humor in Sesshoumaru that to Kagome was a new revelation.

'I can't allow myself to enjoy it.' She reminded herself. 'I can't forget what he did to me.' And indeed, she couldn't forget. Every time she shared the same space with him, Kagome experienced sensations of vulnerability, as if she were bare.

Sesshoumaru was studying the filming schedule. He looked dissatisfied.

"Well crew," he said finally, "you will be glad to hear; tomorrow you are allowed to take the day off."

A loud exclaim of jubilance arose from the group that was gathered at the entranced to the trailer.

"Terrific, I will get information on the best night club in the city!" shared Miroku, the photographer's assistant. "We've been here for a week and I haven't checked-out anyone- I mean anything."

"I will be heading to the pool." announced Yura while turning toward Sesshoumaru. "I have not worn my new sexy bikini yet."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru responded and without interest, he added. "I am regretful to miss your first try; unfortunately this Sesshoumaru will be occupied the majority part of the day."

"That's alright Yura." Miroku commented. "I'll tell you what, join me this night for sightseeing and tomorrow we can both head to the pool." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

Yura shot him a crushing glare.

"Not even in your dreams I would join you in a pool." she stated heatedly.

"Well, it didn't hurt to try." Miroku resigned shrugging his shoulders, not bothered at all by Yura's rejection.

Kagome joined in the general laughter. The atmosphere that surrounded her was typical in all the shootings she had participated in. Yura and she were the only females and since her arrival, the men competed for their attentions, well except for Jakotsu of course, and Sesshoumaru. Kouga was exclusively interested in her; kept insisting on dates and what not. Her answer was always the same: no.

It was just a healthy diversion. One of the first things she had learned at work was how to contribute in achieving a friendly environment within the filming crew, but keeping sufficient distance to not get involved in the games of love.

The only person she couldn't manage to get along with was Yura, though Kagome didn't know if it was a personal condescension to all models in general or just her.

"Perhaps I would accompany you to the pool." Kagome offered just to be friendly. "I think that is the best way to spend the day."

"But don't sunbathe too long." ordered Jakotsu. "It would be a pain to have to apply coverage all over your body, not to mention all the hours wasted."

"Kagome will not be sunbathing. She is coming with me." Sesshoumaru informed.

Kagome couldn't hide her surprise.

"What? Where?"

"Tourism." he answered with humor. "In between other stops, to the Grand Palace with the documentary filming crew."

"No! Why do I have to go? I also have a right to rest, you know." Kagome claimed very upset.

"It is part of our agreement with the office of tourism from Thai." he enlightened her with indifference. "Thanks to that, the authorities demonstrated themselves in a forthcoming manner. We cannot give ourselves the luxury of losing such an advantage."

"Oh, splendid, marvelous! By the way, are you sure you won't need a couple liters of my blood?" she added with sarcasm.

"I do not feel that will be necessary. Nevertheless, thanks for the offer." Sesshoumaru caustically replied.

Nothing came to her mind to reply to that that would be curtly enough, but had there been a handy blunt object within reach, Kagome would have gladly flung it to his face; her glass still had some of the concoction Jakotsu had made and she was not willing to waste it on such a rat, therefore, she limited herself to give him her back.

* * *

From the moment they reached Thailand, Kagome was wishing to find a chance to visit the Grand Palace, though her wish did not include Sesshoumaru. In Tokyo she had bought a tourist guide and she found herself fascinated by all the images of the many temples and courtyards in the city, and by the magnificent golden throne of the Emerald Buddha.

At eight-thirty the van from the documentary crew arrived at the Viseschaisri Gate, but before crossing, the director decided it would be an excellent idea to photograph her entering through that famous gate mounted on one of the typical _tuk-tuk_ from Bangkok.

It took sometime to locate one, and at last they settled for the vehicle with the brightest color, upholstered in leather and with many hanging adornments. And it took even longer to try haggle with the vender for an agreeable price and at the same time manage to make him understand they only needed the contraption for a short trip through the adjacent streets of the palace, only to eventually end up back at square one. Bah!

"Ma'am, your vehicle is ready." Sesshoumaru said addressing Kagome with a mischievous smirk after finally closing the deal.

"I am positive the contract doesn't force me to do this." mumbled the frustrated woman in a low hush voice the moment she smiled to the camera.

"I assure you it does. 'Clause twelve: public relations bias.' At any rate, what is it you are afraid of? It is not dangerous; you do not imagine I would risk manhandling a merchandize at this stage in the campaign, now do you?" Sesshoumaru teased.

"Why not? The insurance covers any losses."

"Indeed; regardless, searching for a replacement would instigate a grave setback and this Sesshoumaru always completes assignments promptly."

Kagome returned a cutting stare. He probably was not lying. To him she was nothing more than a valuable merchandize, and even though he admitted he wouldn't throw her out of his bed, the desire he might feel for her was only physical, a craving that can be sated either by her or any other attractive woman.

The vehicle was started and they drove fully into the dense traffic of Bangkok. The driver directed the machine with absolute lack of interest behind a truck filled to the brim with filming equipment. Passing by a pot hole, Kagome grasped with one hand her seat and the other onto Sesshoumaru's powerful biceps, though she removed it immediately as if she had touched hot coals.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly and his broad shoulder shook with his mirth.

"Do you not agree we are perfect together to be photographed?" he whispered in her ear. "And we could invent a romance which will make the video more interesting."

Kagome moved herself as far from him as possible inside the tight confinements of the _tuk-tuk_.

"I will not simulate a romance with you so the damn video will be better." she scoffed feeing extremely offended.

"No? What a shame. In that case let us indulge ourselves in admiring these breathtaking sights. I place myself at your hands in order for you to allocate your comprehension of the palace. This Sesshoumaru is certain you have been brushing up on everything you have found about this cultural site." requested Sesshoumaru mordantly.

"Actually, I happen to possess a guide that is truly interesting. The Grand Palace was first constructed in 1780 by the king Rama I." Kagome explained feeling tense.

"Is it the same king from 'The King and I?'"

"No. That was Rama IV. But the motion picture didn't portray him accurately. He was a very intelligent man who accomplished many good things for his country." elaborated the beautiful model.

"Really? You truly are a mine of information. Surely you know what those prominent structures in its interior are."

Kagome looked at him suspiciously narrowing her eyes. He was patronizing her with feign ignorance. She was well aware he had been in Bangkok on several occasions and she was sure Sesshoumaru was just as knowledgeable as her or even more about the palace.

"They are called chedi. The golden reliquary is the largest chedi in the world. The others… I not sure, I think one holds the many statues of the kings of Thailand."

"That sounds very interesting." he remarked to then yawn openly.

"You asked." she pointed out.

"Hn. Very well, continue. Tell me about the Emerald Buddha."

Kagome hesitated before carrying on. She was glad to give him the opportunity to continue making fun of her.

"It's not made of emerald, it's jade. It is not known when it was made. But the statue was found in 1464, in Chiang Rai, north of the country. The legend states that a group of monks were caught in a storm and had to seek refuge within a local temple. Once inside, a thunder revealed the Buddha." Kagome elucidated.

"What an incredulous tale." Sesshoumaru commented with seriousness.

"Yes. Too incredulous to be actually factual, I mean, don't you think everything is coincidently too perfect? It was a remote region back in those days, and a group of monks just happened to be in that right place at the opportune moment."

"That is a somewhat cynical opinion. This Sesshoumaru is supposed to be the cynical one, am I not?"

Kagome couldn't hold her smile and in that moment, a shot was taken of them. Then she took noticed of the deception she'd been dealt, it was exactly what Sesshoumaru had wanted. He always had to have his way.

At the span of twenty minutes, they were back at the gateway. Sesshoumaru descended the vehicle and offered his hand to help down.

"Arigatou."

"You are welcome."

Before Kagome could remove her hand, Sesshoumaru held her hand longer than necessary while looking at her with a smile. She felt a tremor in her gut. It was indubitable that in spite of not having any trust in him in the least, she couldn't remain impassive when it came to his charm.

"It's very good, you guys. Now, let's make our way into the palace."

The director's voice tore through the enchanting moment. In didn't matter, it had been nothing more than an illusion, another charade for the image of the video, a drop of human interest. Relying again on her willpower, Kagome exhibit her dashing smile intent on concealing her tormented feelings.

At least she didn't have to feign the interest that the beauty of the spectacular building around them invoked. Actually, she only wished the damn crew was not there, attracting the attention of whoever crossed their path, to be able to enjoy the palace all by herself.

Following the purchase of their admission, Kagome felt immediately captivated. The first things she saw was two mythological giants that welcomed them as they finally entered the palace, covered in shiny armor and with their blank features, the giant statues gave the impression of keeping watch on their guests.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Wouldn't want to mess with those two."

"Impressive, are they not?" added Sesshoumaru who moved closer to examine the intricate designs on the armor. "The craftsmanship is exquisite."

There was so much to look at making it difficult to decide where to go first. It was like a great field of temples and shrines, small gardens and exotic figures, golden towers and walls decorated with complex mosaics and porcelain. Cymbal music followed the rhythmic and quiet humming of Buddhist monks reciting their prayers, and the soothing scent of incense flooded the air.

The Emerald Buddha was situated on the largest structure, a spectacular building with a green pagoda rooftop supported by golden pillars and a thick marble staircase leading into the ornamented entryway. In the front patio were accumulations of offerings: baskets filled with fruits that were beautifully arranged. A group of monks in tunics the color of saffron and shaven heads squat down as they prayed, indifferent to the tourists.

They were lucky to have paid their visit a day when the temples were found open. Sesshoumaru and Kagome removed their footwear and went inside, leaving the rest of the crew behind. The interior was cool and shaded, enveloped in an atmosphere of calmness and serenity that help to carry them away from the heat and noise from the busy streets of Bangkok.

"Do you want to sit down for bit?" asked Sesshoumaru in a hushed tone.

Kagome sat folding her legs back; just like everyone did to keep their feet from pointing to the sacred figures that dominated the place from their alter made of gold.

"It's much smaller than I imagined," she murmured, "but the sight is so gorgeous."

"Take a look at the delicate embossing at the base of the altar." Sesshoumaru said. "The craftsman must have dedicated a good part of his life."

"All that gold must cost a fortune. And with the poverty existing in this country..."

Sesshoumaru shook his head negatively.

"That is just an occidental point of view. The majority of the inhabitants is Buddhist, with believes that the riches they are born with are the results of their actions from their former lives and only wish to deserve a better position on their following reincarnation. Their spiritualism is very important to them. As it is, I am certain that is how it is for everyone else, whether we believe in a God or not, it is why anyone who enters this sacred place kneels down and speaks in whispers, including tourist, because something is felt."

Kagome looked around and realized Sesshoumaru was right. Whatever it may be, there was something powerful in that temple, something that communicated calmness and peace.

But the surprise was seeing Matsuki Sesshoumaru also appreciating it. She had always pictured him as a materialist whose only interest consisted in gaining the largest quantity of money in the shortest amount of time possible. Though she couldn't deny it was true that his photographs revealed something more, an artistic perception and feeling out of the norm. Sesshoumaru was gifted with a personality that was very complex and profound from what she had originally envisioned.

Sitting next to him, Kagome could feel the warmth his body emitted. In her mind, she turned to the memory of his embrace and kisses without being able to avoid it. It was taking over her being, upsetting the ashes of desire, a desire that she always had considered to be just a simple fling from an adolescent.

She no longer was an adolescent, but a woman, and that yearning had grown in such a way, there was only one way to diminish it; either to cure it or let it catch fire. But that was a dreadfully dangerous path and Kagome didn't know if she was brave enough to venture through it.

Thinking back on Ami, she realized she didn't even have a right to consider the possibility of having a relationship with him. Ami had done so much for her, more as a friend than an agent, that betraying her would be the worst of disloyalties.

Besides, she wasn't sure she really wanted to be involved in a romance with a man like Sesshoumaru. He didn't appear to have any respect toward women, instead he only used them. After tiring over a relationship, he initiated another without caring who he hurt.

Kagome could not allow herself to forget that threat, so she reinforced her determination; she must concentrate on strengthening her defenses. Because everyday she saw how clearly difficult it was to resist if he decided to cross the limits she had marked.


	5. A Bet and a Weak Bridge

Chapter 5: A Bet and a Weak Bridge

After enduring the unbearable hot weather in Bangkok, the swimming pool at the hotel became a very temping pursuit. Kagome showered quickly and put on her magenta swim suit. She pulled on a long white shirt over the suit, bagged a book and sun block and headed to the pool area.

The rest of the crew was already there, drinking iced beers and lounging on deck chairs under the shade provided by the overly large umbrellas that surrounded the pool. Getting closer, some of the guys turned to her and Kagome heard a few low chuckles.

"So how it go? Did you have a good time?" Yura suddenly asked, using a tone exaggeratedly amiable.

"Yes, thanks. It was very interesting." responded Kagome.

She sat on a lounge chair and in a couple of seconds, a waiter took her order. Kagome ordered some ice cream then the waiter left. After pulling out her book, she dropped her beach bag on the floor, but before she began reading, she wanted to chat with others.

"Have you visited Bangkok before?" she asked Yura.

She had always been able to befriend the women she worked with and didn't want Yura to be an exception. Everyone simply considered Kagome's beauty as a necessary tool for her chosen occupation.

"Of course, many times." Yura answered.

"It is a fabulous location. The only down side is the traffic." Kouga intervened.

"Yes. If it were not for that, the city would be perfectly enchanting." said Kagome. "After going to the palace, we took a boat ride through the canals on the other side of the river and it looked like out of this world with all its wooden houses over the water. And the people there are very friendly."

She realized she was rambling, but she was hoping none would notice why. Kagome had just spotted Sesshoumaru entering the pool area. He was heading their way along the side of the swimming pool. Clad in khaki cargo pants and a form fitting sleeveless blue shirt, he seemed unaware of all the attention he was receiving as he passed the hotel's guests.

"We also found a construction site for a new temple, very similar to the ancient ones in the Grand Palace." she carried on without breathing. "The craftsmanship is so time consuming, we were told it will take the workers about two years to complete the porcelain mosaic."

"It looks like you had a very good time." Yura commented dryly.

"Yes, yes… I did enjoy myself."

"Hello, everyone." Sesshoumaru greeted as he at last reached them. "Enjoying your day off, I see."

There was a general positive response, all besides Miroku.

"Don't speak to me about enjoyment." he grumbled. "I am suffering from the biggest hangover in the history of mankind."

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Getting drunk in Patpong, what did you expect? How much did you spend?"

"Plenty! Lots of drinks and a fabulous show; you cannot imagine what the chicks there are capable of. There was this one chick that…"

"Yes, thank you Miroku. There is no need for you to go in to details." interrupted Sesshoumaru with humor. Taking notice of Kagome's choice of indulgence, he inquired surprised. "Ice cream?"

"Sure. Why not?" she replied lifted a spoonful of the delicious frozen confection to her lips.

"Too many calories, ne?" Sesshoumaru questioned arching a silver eyebrow in a teasing manner.

"Don't know? I haven't counted them." she stated shrugging.

"And how is it you keep your beautiful figure?"

Kagome's cheeks blushed lightly. With that way of speaking, his stare, and in front of everyone, there was no question Sesshoumaru was trying to provoke her.

"I swim a lot."

"So you are a swimmer." he said with a sarcastic smile that expressed his opinion to the matter. Eyeing the pool, removed his shirt adding, "The water looks stupendous; I am going to swim for a while."

Kagome tried to look away, but she was frozen. The sight of his muscular body, softly bronzed, left her mouth watering. Those tantalizing muscles rippled seductively as her eyes roamed lower to his hard stomach before the abs disappeared under his loose fitting pants. Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

In that moment, Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes and caught her staring. Kagome realized this by the amused look in his golden gaze, who no doubt had a perfect idea of the effect he was having on her. With deliberate maneuvers, he gripped the waistline of his pants, hypnotizing her in place.

Kagome was sure he was wearing swimming briefs, but she couldn't help blushed as her mind pictured his male nakedness. His black briefs did very little to calm her fervor. Finally, with great effort, she gathered all her willpower and looked away.

"Are you not going to swim?" Sesshoumaru asked with seductive tone.

"Not yet. Maybe later." she explained.

Sesshoumaru smiled knowingly then he turned and dove into the pool. After emerging, his white locks plastered to his head, he swam the span of the swimming pool using calm and powerful strokes.

Kagome lifted her book and opened it to begin reading where she last left off.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" commented Yura.

Kagome watched her blankly.

"Who?

"Oh, come on. Just a minute ago you were drooling. Before you came down, bets were placed." she let Kagome know.

"What?"

"On how much time it will take for him to bed you." Yura enlightened.

Kagome was left with no words.

"Some say he's already succeeded." she continued. "I, however, don't think so. I know that look, so it means he is still enjoying the hunt. Otherwise, just like the majority of males after they get what they want, he'd start to lose interest. I don't think it will be long till you fall. I give you two days, three tops."

"Well, I'm afraid you are mistaken." Kagome assured curtly. "I have no interest… in reality, to me it's… it's not as you think."

"Oh, don't lie to yourself." Yura said with a snort. "He always gets what he wants, just by simply snapping his fingers. And it won't be any different with you like with the rest."

Kagome was trying to take long breaths to calm her speeding heart.

"I supposed it also includes you as well." she returned accusingly.

"Of course," Yura admitted without concerned, "about three years ago, in a filming in… Barbados, I think. And before you ask, yes, he is very good in bed; the best. It's only sad that you are going to have to accept that it won't last longer than two weeks.

"He's had longer commitments." Kagome said impulsively.

Yura shrugged it off with disregard.

"Not many." she assured. "I think three months is his limit. Sure, at the beginning they all believe it would be different with them, that they will be the ones to make him settle down, but it's never been the case. And why should it be? He treats females how he sees fit: a woman that he desires and with no attachments.

Yura knew him better than anyone; therefore, Kagome gathered all her bravery and asked the following question:

"Don't you think it will be different with Ami Kodama?"

"Perhaps," Yura responded with a scornful snigger, "but I don't think he will stop himself if an opportunity presents itself. He's selfish and arrogant and I am sorry for the poor sap that falls in love with him."

Acridity had substituted the apathy in the tone of Yura's voice. Kagome felt certain sympathy for her, yet now she was more than determined to control her feelings.

"Well, I have no intentions of falling in love with him, much less sleep with him." she reaffirmed, while trying to demonstrate interest in the book she held. "I admit he is… very attractive, if you like that type of a man; however, our relationship is purely professional."

"That's what they all say," Yura giggled, "and then they find themselves rolling in Sesshoumaru's sheets. It doesn't matter, what matters is that I bet no later than Thursday and I have a feeling I won't be losing my money."

Yura stretched idly, obviously finished conversing with the model, next she stood up and went to the pool. Sitting on the edge, she began flirting with the other males.

Kagome leaned back in chair and tried to concentrate on her reading, but the letters began to swirl in her vision, imagining Sesshoumaru snapping his fingers and her silk lingerie dropping at the floor by his bed at his command. She envisioned that powerful and muscular physique flushed with hers, the caresses of his hands, her legs entangled in his athletic thighs, opening a way deep into her heart.

"Will you not swim? Or is it you do not want to wet your swimwear?"

Hearing the sound of that voice, Kagome's heart almost leaped out of her chest and it mortified her to find herself blushing.

"I… yes, I was just thinking about going in." she said, trying to hide the trembling in her voice.

She quickly stood from her seat. Perhaps the water will manage to cool down her feverish blood. She proceeded by pulling her white shirt off, conscious of those bright amber orbs roving over her body. Her breast appeared to become pert under his intimidating stare and she noticed that the shape of her nipples were clearly visible.

"Do not stay too long in the water." he ordered with an incongruous pitch to his baritone. "It will not be convenient to have any marks on your delicate skin."

Sesshoumaru stroked the strap of her top moving slowly down from her neck to her the top of her bosom.

"It would be such a shame to damage something so… perfect."

Kagome felt trapped, exposed before the caressing voice that enveloped her. She remembered Yura's words: _'He always gets what he wants.'_ A malicious smiled formed on those temping lips. _'…with only snapping his fingers…'_

Mustering all of her strength, she moved away from him. Kagome then dove into the waters and swam underwater until she reached the other side of the pool. Once there, she surfaced flipping her head back to keep her hair away from her face, and the sun's glow reflected off her closed eyelids. She wished to be by herself, without any members of the filming crew bothering her. She had no strength left to confront a company she didn't desire.

Her ire and embarrassment wrestled in her interior. Ire to know that everyone was betting on the time it will take Sesshoumaru to bed her, and the embarrassment because she couldn't help but foresee one of them actually winning the bet.

After a few minutes, she turned around and saw Sesshoumaru on the other side of the pool playing with Yura. She was mounted on his shoulders and didn't stop laughing as Miroku and the others tried to push her off.

Kagome felt a sudden jealousy so intense, she almost lost her breath. Yura was right. He was selfish and didn't hesitate to indulge himself with other woman as he saw fit. And Yura made it sufficiently clear she desired him.

'Does Ami know what happens behind her back?' she wondered at the peak of her anger. Probably, she was not an idiot. Though she possibly didn't care, Ami was intelligent and was confident enough to not have him attached, at any rate, he would always return to her.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! Come over here for the love of Kami. I think I've died and gone to heaven." 

Kagome exited the van following after Jakotsu. Contemplating the beauty of the sunrise, she recognized the truth behind his words. That was the reason they had awoken in the predawn hours and had been traveling on awful highways in the span of three hours.

They arrived at a clearing in the middle of a tropical forest. The cries of monkeys and the singing of birds filled the air, warm and calm, and from the distance, the sound of the cascading of a waterfall could also be heard.

"Perfect." Sesshoumaru said. "What do you think, Kouga?"

The photographer conceded.

"Yes, but we have to start working immediately, it is already seven and a half." Kouga reminded.

"How much time do you need to apply her make-up, Jakotsu?" Sesshoumaru asked the make-up artist.

"Well, the truth is that I don't know." Jakotsu said with indignation. "If you're happy with a shoddy piece of work, I can finish in ten minutes, but if you want things done right…"

"Can she be ready by eight-thirty?"

"If you say so."

Sesshoumaru beamed the smile that always obtains immediate cooperation. "Try it. In the meantime, we will decide on the best setting and prepare the equipment. Kouga, do you have any suggestions?"

Kagome tried not to show any resentment. Besides, why would he consult her opinion, she was but only a model. Her work consisted on wearing what she was told and posing where indicated. It was not necessary to treat her as a thinking human being.

The day before, though, it had not been that way. What could have changed his attitude? Perhaps that day she was only being sweet-talked to be seduced into taking to his bed, and now, as it looks, someone else had warmed him that night; there was no more need to be amiable.

Sure, there was a chance she was being presumptuous with her conclusions, it's likely he invited Yura for diner to talk about work, maybe that is the reason they left the elevator together that morning. Furthermore, anything could be the caused of that satisfied smiled Yura exhibited.

Yes and one day pigs will fly. Well, too bad for the placed bets of the crew. Their game had terminated. It was kind of comforting. The idea of everyone holding their breaths till Sesshoumaru made his move was irritating.

Jakotsu loathed to wake up so early and was in a foul mood. While applying make-up, he didn't stop grumbling, much to the delight of the group who were beyond bored with no action happening. Regardless of his mood, the results were perfect and once again he transformed Kagome's face into a work of art. At eight-twenty, dressed in a new blue and green sari and another straw hat, Kagome was ready to begin the next session.

Sesshoumaru, Kouga and the rest were in the middle of the discussion about the lighting and camera angles. As she neared them, Kagome followed by Jakotsu, with a box of cosmetics, and by Yura, carrying an assortment of necklaces hanging around her forearm, Sesshoumaru turned.

His eyes examined her critically, without any sign of any personal interest.

"I do not like the way that top looks on her, Yura. It covers too much. Can you make it smaller?"

Kagome took the necklaces while the stylist adjusted the stretchable strip of fabric covering her bosom.

"Better?" Yura asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"That is much better. I like your choice in colors that you have selected for her, Yura. They stand out against the background." he commented.

Yura couldn't hide her satisfaction to his appraisal.

"I brought some necklaces. What do you think?"

"No jewelry." responded Sesshoumaru. "We want show off her skin, not what she is wearing."

Kagome sent him a furious look. They kept on talking as if she wasn't even there! Just for a few seconds, something flashed in those golden amber eyes, something that made her throb. But Sesshoumaru moved away toward the path where they had parked their van.

"Now, let us begin. Are you ready, Kouga?"

With effort, Kagome suppressed all the feelings that were bubbling inside. No matter what, she was only a third option, after Ami and Yura. If that was not enough to make her rationalized the stupidity of her conduct, then she was lost cause.

Anyhow, what did he have that was so special? Albeit, the silky long silvery hair and those luminescent suns for eyes, everything was just superficial. Those sexy but cruel lips, that muscular body…

No, she shouldn't think about Sesshoumaru. If Kagome only had to compete against Yura, perhaps she would have a chance, but there was also Ami, and, apart from being friends, she knew very well she couldn't compete with her indefinable aura of sophistication and experience.

Concentrating on the job she had to do, she trailed behind the others through the pathway and into the confines of the forest. The path drove into a wooden bridge that crossed over the gorge of a very low valley with a narrow river. Kagome faltered, she had a terrible feeling.

"I hope you don't plan on ask me to cross that thing!" she said, her voice wavering.

Sesshoumaru gave her a familiar sardonic smirk.

"The bridge is very safe; we have just crossed over it. Surely you will not have vertigo?"

"No." Kagome replied. "But I am afraid of crocodiles. And don't even try to convince me there aren't any, because I'm sure there are."

"I am afraid you are correct." Sesshoumaru admitted with a shrug. "Regardless, there is no reason for you to fall; therefore, you don't need to worry about them."

"This will be the best photo for the campaign." Yura intervened. "I've never seen anything so striking."

Kagome had no other alterative than to agree. The river under the bridge shone with such brilliance as if it was a mirror that it reflected all the trees that surrounded the gorge. But the bridge looked terribly weak. Though it probably didn't help to think like that, the inhabitants from this zone cross it on a daily basis. But she really did not like its appearance.

"Alright, walk to the middle and then start walking toward us." Sesshoumaru instructed. "And do not run; the feeling of the photo has to be languid, delicate."

Kagome looked at him straight into his eyes but decided not to give him the satisfaction of arguing with him. With a profound sigh, she began treading carefully on the bridge, trying to keep from looking in the space between the wooden planks.

In reality, it was not that hard. The planks were very sturdy due to the abundant moss, and although the bridge didn't stop from swaying slightly, if she stepped firmly she didn't ran any risks. Kagome at last reached the mid section and turned towards the camera.

"Is this alright?"

"I little more back."

She obeyed.

"Here?"

"There, is fine. Now come back slowly. Lift your head, there is no need to watch your feet."

Anyone that thought the job of a model was a fieldtrip, after witnessing the article to this shooting had to admit their error. By the time the sun ascended in the blue sky, the air was becoming harder to breath under the dense treetops.

Kagome was beginning to suspect Sesshoumaru did hide a sadistic side to him. He was lounging on the trunk of a fallen tree and was observing her calmly while she continued striding on the bridge. And to top it up, she had to keep looking languidly and repeat the same line every time the director asked her to.

"Shikon has picked natural ingredients deriving from the forest of…"

A disaster was unleashed without prior warning. Before, the sun shone with intensity, but in a matter of seconds, a strong storm took over; thick sheets of rain bounced off the wooden boards of the bridge with ferocity. Only one loud screech behind her, that of a flock of birds initiating their flight from the depths of the trees. Kagome flipped around scared and slipped, hitting her foot against one of the boards that gave way, hurling her toward the river.

Kagome screamed and held on to the rope weave that served as a handrail to keep herself from falling.

In an instant, she was moving to and fro suspended over the gorge of the valley until Sesshoumaru pulled her up by her waist and placed her back on the bridge. Kagome threw herself into his arms trembling uncontrollably. The rain fell on her skin leaving her cold. The straw hat had fallen in the river, though it didn't remain on the surface for long. From beneath, a dark and sinister shape emerged and a huge powerful jaw caught it.

"Calm down, the danger is over." Sesshoumaru soothed her softly; he lifted her up bridal style. "This Sesshoumaru has you and will not let you fall."

He bent his head and kissed her with such fervor, almost savagely, slipping his tongue deeply into her mouth, clamoring for every sweet recess he could find. Kagome responded with the same passion, in a feverish outburst that canceled her fears.

But, even though physically she had lost control, the fury that was boiling inside soon made her come back to her senses. She stopped the kiss abruptly and yelled:

"You said it was safe!"

Her cries were discernible despite of the loud tapping and whistling of the rain.

"If I had fallen, it would have been your fault!"

"Kagome…"

"Let me go! Don't touch me!"

She separated herself from him. The slippery bridge was preferable than his arms.

"At least allow me to help you back." Sesshoumaru offered softly.

"I can manage by myself, thank very much."

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth, but shrugged allowing her to pass.

Through the heavy rain, she glanced to the expanse of the bridge. The way looked dangerous and undetermined. For a moment, she lamented rejecting his help, but she was not about to give him the satisfaction of changing her mind. She moved forward with new resolve.

The distance to the end seem eternal, grasping the woven handrail, she seemed to hardly advance at all. Having her mane completely drenched was very uncomfortable and the soaked sari was almost transparent as she increased with difficulty. And even as Kagome was conscious of him following behind like a protective shadow, she still refused to solicit any aid.

Finally she managed to make it the other side. Jakotsu quickly lead her into the van.

"Oh sacred Kami, you looked like a drowned mouse!" he exclaimed as he dried her up with a towel. "Sit down so I can dry your hair. Now look at those bruises. This terrible! How in the seven hells am I going to cover those?!"

"I am afraid this Sesshoumaru is responsible for the damage done to the goods." Sesshoumaru admitted cynically as he entered the van.

Ignoring the heated glare from Kagome, he kneeled down to examine her ankle. She had scratched it when slipping. Up until that moment, Kagome hadn't been conscious of any pain.

"There are some splinters in your foot. Have someone bring the First-Aid kit." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Yura brought it to him. Sesshoumaru picked a pair of tweezers and lifting her foot, he pressed it on his stomach.

"It is going hurt." he warned Kagome.

And there was pain; though, on the contrary to what she had expected, Sesshoumaru was very skillful and gentle. But it was very painful and her blue eyes filled with tears, but the cause of her tears was not only physical. Even though the pain gave her an excuse to cry, in truth, crying was liberation for her.

Sesshoumaru pulled out the last of the splinters, cleaned the scratches and applied some antiseptic.

"Well, that should be enough." he said. "I believe you will live."

"Arigatou," Kagome responded with a smile, even if she didn't want to forget her fury, "for saving my life."

"It was nothing. It would have been a pity to look for another model and lose all the footage we have captured." he jested.

Everyone let lose their laughter.

"Didn't I tell you? He's a slave driver." Jakotsu said pretending indignation. "Well, now it is more than obvious she needs a day off, that ankle looks bad and I won't be able to conceal it."

"Hn."


End file.
